Memorias de Edward Cullen
by Crisst
Summary: Edward Cullen es un vampiro que a su avanzada edad y con su vida hecha no quiere que su familia y él caigan en el olvido, por lo que decide escribir sus memorias, desde que era un niño hasta después de tener a su propia hija. Aviso:SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia ^^

_Siglos de vida pasarán para nosotros y no habrá nadie que nos recuerde después, solo seremos un vago recuerdo para algunos, los que continuen con vida cuando nos vayamos. Desconozco cuando moriré, soy un ser inmortal, pero no creo que vea el fin de los tiempos, alguien terminará con mi felicidad algún día. Por eso escribo esto, quiero que alguien me recuerde. Sé que mi mujer no me olvidará pero soy consciente de que cuando yo muera ella vendrá conmigo y viceversa. _

_  
No quiero que mi historia o la de mi familia se pierda en el olvido, quiero que alguien recuerde quién era Edward Cullen después de que yo muera. Quiero que alguien sepa la vida de este vampiro, que renunció a la sangre, que se peleó contra todos por enamorarse de una humana, que luchó por su amor y venció. Quiero que alguien recuerde la historia de este vampiro arrepentido que está muerto ahora que tú estás leyendo su historia. _

**Capítulo 1:**

**Chicago (1901-1918)**

Antes de comenzar debo decir que los recuerdos humanos se acaban volviendo borrosos, hay cosas que ya no soy capaz de recordar, personas que ya no sé si conocí y sitios que no ubico.

Pero hay cosas que jamás se borrarán de mi mente, el rostro de mi madre, los consejos de mi padre,...

Al contrario que el resto de los hombres ricos, mi padre no era avaricioso, él no ansiaba el dinero, pero había heredado un gran imperio empresarial y ganaba sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Sin embargo había algo por lo que mi padre agradecía ser rico: comprarle regalos a mi madre.

Cuando le pidió un matrimonio le regaló el mejor anillo que encontró en el país, probablemente el más caro, pero él aseguraba que después de ver su rostro había merecido la pena. En cuanto el ánimo de mi madre decaía un poco, mi padre aparecía con un hermoso regalo que la hacía sonreír de nuevo:diamantes, vestidos, o simplemente un ramo de rosas.

Recuerdo el día en que mi madre se enteró de la pérdida de su hermana, durante semanas estuvo muy triste. Pero mi padre se traía algo entre manos, había mandado construir una casa idéntica a la casita de muñecas con la que jugaban mi madre y mi tía. Mi madre lloró de emoción y le dio un beso a mi padre más propio de adolescentes que de una pareja adulta casada, había tanta pasión entre ellos.

Bueno, me he desviado del tema, pero es que era una anécdota que siempre llevé guardada en mi corazón, siempre deseé sentir un amor como el de mis padres.

Viví mi infancia en una gran mansión en Chicago. Teníamos sirvientes en la casa, pero mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño la importancia del trabajo, él no quería un hijo malcriado. Mi madre se mostraba muy cómoda con su estilo de vida, tenía dinero, una casa preciosa, gente a sus órdenes, un marido que la idolatraba y un hijo al que adoraba.

Yo era hijo único, por lo que mi madre siempre se centraba en mí. Era su ojito derecho, siempre preocupada por mí, creo que aquello era casi obsesivo. Todos los niños juegan, saltan, gritan y suele terminar con que se caen y lloran. Pero mi madre no dejaba que yo me cayera, siempre me cogía antes de que ocurriera nada.

Mi madre se enorgullecía de mí, siempre les hablaba a sus amigos de su encantador hijo, tan educado, guapo, inteligente. Se mostraba emocionada cada vez que las hijas de sus amigas venían a casa y se sonrojaban al ver, me aseguró que yo podría elegir entre las más hermosas, pero yo apenas si me molestaba en mirarlas. Le encantaba ir al colegio para que los profesores la felicitaran por tener un hijo tan eficiente. Yo, a veces, me mostraba avergonzado por su comportamiento; pero entonces ella se giraba y me decía "como me alegro de tenerte como hijo". Y yo era incapaz de responder a semejante adulación.

Pasamos años viviendo como reyes, yo había terminado el colegio, estaba a punto de comenzar la universidad, mis padres se mostraban tan orgullosos. Pero aún quedaba mi servicio militar, yo me mostraba emocionado ante la idea. Nos habían convencido tanto de la gloria y la honra que aquello aportaba que todos los jóvenes nos mostrábamos animados con participar, no sabíamos de lo que hablábamos. Mi madre se mostró tan preocupada cuando supo que iba a alistarme en el ejército y participar en la 1º Guerra Mundial. Tuvimos muchas discusiones por este motivo. Mi padre intentó mediar entre ambos, aunque yo no desistí ni ella tampoco. Finalmente ninguno de los dos pudimos ganar.

En el verano de 1918 , poco después de que yo cumpliera los 17 años, la gente comenzó a enfermar en Chicago. Una epidemia de gripe española se extendió por la ciudad, y las enfermedades no entienden de familias, ni posiciones, tanto nuestros criados como nosotros enfermamos.

Nos hospitalizaron a los tres. Mi padre murió el primero, pero yo no me enteré hasta mucho después, mi fiebre era demasiado alta, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente o delirando. Muchos doctores pasaban a vernos a diario a mi madre y a mí, pero solo uno lo hacía casi cada hora: el doctor Cullen, parecía preocupado, pero no de la forma que lo hace un médico por un paciente.

La enfermedad hizo mella en mí, ya estaba concienciado de mi muerte prematura. Mi madre, ignorante de ella, se levantaba de su cama para cuidar de mí, olvidando que ella también estaba enferma, yo le repetía una y otra vez que descansara pero su respuesta siempre era la misma:"eres mi niño".

En un estado casi inconsciente escuché a mi madre rogarle al doctor Cullen que me salvara, que hiciera lo que ningún otro podía hacer por mí. Yo no comprendía a qué se refería. Contra todo pronóstico yo sobreviví a mi madre que murió poco más de una hora después. Aunque yo no duraría mucho más.

Pensé que era uno de mis delirios, juraría que alguien me llevaba en brazos sobre los tejados de la ciudad. Me dejó sobre un sofá y después de mucho meditar, clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello. Entonces comenzó el dolor.

Espero que os guste el fic, cualquier opinión, queja, insulto...Ya sabéis, botoncito verde^^


	2. Chapter 2

Los personasjes no me pertenecen, son todos de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Una aclaración: Bella tardará en salir, evidentemente, porque estamos todavía en 1918. Cuando ella aparezca seguiré la historia de Meyer desde el punto de vista de Edward y continuará hasta después de Amanecer.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chicago

(1918-1921)

Sentí el fuego por mi cuerpo abrasándome, me debatía entre gritar o aullar, explicar de alguna manera a quién pudiera ayudarme que me matara.

Al cabo de tres días el dolor fue mitigando, entonces noté el desarrollo que habían experimentado mis sentidos, escuchaba con mucha más claridad, podía oler con mucha más intensidad. Pero notaba como un resto del ardor que embargaba antes mi cuerpo en la garganta.

Abrí los ojos y vi las cosas de una forma totalmente nueva, como si jamás hubieran sido así. El doctor Cullen estaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé.-reconocí yo ante esas nuevas sensaciones.-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa.-respondió.

-Me ha salvado. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir, entonces la enfermedad comenzó con un nuevo síntoma, sentía un dolor horrible por todo mi cuerpo, y por fin se ha detenido. Me siento bien, pero también algo extraño, estoy mejor que antes. Gracias.-respondí. Pero el doctor tenía una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

"¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?"

-¿Cómo me va a explicar el qué?-le pregunté.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a decir eso?-inquirió con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-Porque usted lo ha dicho.-repuse.

-No lo hice.-replicó.-Solo lo pensé.-se quedó meditando un momento.-Edward, concéntrate un momento.

-¿Qué...?-pregunté confuso.

"¿Me oyes, Edward?

-Claro que le oigo, no soy sordo.-repuse.

-Yo no he abierto la boca, solo lo he pensado.-aclaró.

Entonces muchas más voces aparecieron en mi cabeza, eran pensamientos, de todos los que estaban cerca, no solo el doctor, escuchaba a la gente que pasaba por la calle.

-¿Qué me ha hecho?-le grité.

-Escúchame un momento, por favor.-pidió.

-Pues hable de una vez.

-Creo que tengo una idea mejor.

Carlisle comenzó a contarme toda su historia mentalmente, su conversión, su vida carente de sangre humana, la súplica de mi madre y finalmente mi transformación.

-¿En qué me ha convertido?-pregunté.

-Somos vampiros, Edward.-respondió.

-No es cierto, usted está loco.-contesté.

-Lo has visto en mi mente, sabes que es cierto. ¿Notas una quemazón en tu garganta?-yo asentí.-Es el ansia por beber sangre, la sed. Ahora eres más ágil, más rápido, más atractivo, más fuerte, pero también más peligroso.

-No entiendo.

-Yo me alimento de sangre de animal, pero no es lo que realmente te pedirá tu cuerpo, él querrá sangre humana, pero yo me niego a hacerlo.-me explicó.

-¿Te vuelves contra tu propia naturaleza?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Para no olvidar quién soy, aunque no somos humanos podemos vivir y sentir como ellos si queremos, no hay porqué perder totalmente esa naturaleza.-respondió.-Necesitas cazar, antes de que ataques a alguien.

No tenía muy claro a qué se refería pero le seguí, pero me detuve al pasar frente a un espejo y ver mi nuevo reflejo: mi piel tan pálida, unos ojos carmesí, el resto parecía como siempre, pero sabía que había algo diferente.

Había algo más que no era igual, un cambio que no notaba. Entonces coloqué una mano en mi pecho, y no sentí nada, mi corazón no latía. No estaba muerto, pero mi corazón tampoco latía. Fue el momento en que comprendí que aquella nueva vida era real, que yo era un vampiro.

Carlisle me enseñó a cazar, practicamos mi autocontrol, aunque era muy díficil.

Cuando cumplí un año como vampiro, terminada mi etapa de neófito, volví a mi casa. Aún seguía vacía, no había ido nadie ni a reclamarla ni a derrumbarla, seguí allí tal y como yo la recordaba. Carlisle me había acompañado. Se había convertido en un gran amigo, casi como de mi propia familia, no le guardaba rencor, me había salvado concediéndole a mi madre su último deseo.

Recogimos todas mis cosas y algunos objetos más, recuerdos de mi madre y de mi padre. El banco y los demás buitres podían quedarse el dinero y las empresas, yo solo quería los recuerdos.

Tardé algo más de tiempo en poder estar cerca de humanos, pero entonces Carlisle trajo a una humana a casa, que no lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia, cualquier comentario, ya sabéis ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bueno aquí sigue la historia, gracias por los reviews^^

________________________________________________________________________________

Ohio

(1921-1927)

Hacía solo un par de meses que nos habíamos mudado a Columbus, Carlisle comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, en seguida se ganó la simpatía de todo el mundo, él era así. Yo me hice pasar por su hijo adoptivo, aunque no tuvimos que dar muchas explicaciones, en pocas ocasiones la gente me veía.

Entonces, un día, Carlisle llegó a casa con, lo que yo creí un cadáver, en brazos. Pero ella no estaba muerta, aún quedaba un resquicio muy pequeño de vida en su cuerpo. Él decía que no sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía que salvarla. Así que le mordió. Pasó entre gritos su transformación, pero cuando terminó su rostro adoptó una expresión dulce, amable, como la de una madre.

Ella nos contó lo que la había llevado hasta Carlisle: había tenido un bebé que había muerto al poco tiempo de nacer, no pudo soportar la tristeza de su pérdida e intentó suicidarse arrojándose por un acantilado. Todos creyeron que ya estaba muerta, pero Carlisle no, la cogió y se la llevó sin que nadie la echara en falta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Carlisle y Esme se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, el destino lo tenía todo preparado.

Pero ella seguí anhelando el cariño de un hijo, así que se convirtió en una madre para mí, y Carlisle en mi padre. Al principio no creí que pudieran suplantar a los míos, pero después de ver el cariño que ambos me mostraban los amé tanto como a mis verdaderos padres.

Esme me alentó de continuar mi vida, entrar a la universidad. Vacilé un poco ante la idea, al principio, pero luego acepté. Comencé la carrera de medicina, me llamaba la atención todo lo que me contaba Carlisle al volver del trabajo. Estuvo bien llenar mi tiempo, aunque resultaba difícil estar con tantos humanos, me sentía mejor cuando llegaba a casa con mi familia.

Un día, sin yo recordarlo si quiera, Esme me felicitó al llegar a casa. Casi no recordaba que significaba el 20 de junio, mi cumpleaños. Carecía de sentido, yo no iba a envejecer, pero a ella le hacía ilusión festejar para su "hijo", y comprarle un regalo. Encontré un precioso piano blanco en mi habitación, jamás se lo había contado, pero mi madre me obligó a aprender de niño y me encantó, aunque tuve que dejar mi piano abandonado en casa.

-Lo vi cuando fuimos a recoger tus cosas.-me explicó Carlisle.-Hemos comprado uno exactamente igual.

-Nos ha costado mucho mantener nuestros pensamientos a raya, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. ¿Te gusta?-preguntó Esme emocionada.

-Me encanta.-respondí.

-Entonces, toca.-me rogó ella.

Y eso hice durante la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre. Cuando no estaba en la universidad, o de caza pasaba el tiempo sentado delante de mi piano.

Pero la rutina se hizo presa de mí, animales ,estudios, música, animales, estudios, música. Sabía que la vida de Carlisle era acertada, pero yo necesitaba algo más. Quizá no fuera tan malo alimentarse de humanos si se elegía correctamente a las víctimas, podría a ayudar a otros que estuvieran en peligro, no era un héroe, pero tampoco se me podía considerar un villano.

Cuando finalicé mis estudios de medicina dejé mi antigua vida, para comenzar un camino plagado de muerte, sangre y asesinatos.

Este fic ya lo subí en otra página y el siguiente capítulo fue de los favoritos de la gente, espero que a vosotrs también os guste mucho. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (ojalá), son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia ^^. Bueno aquí uno de los capítulos más aclamados de esta historia, nuestro Edward como un fiero vampiro, disfrutadlo!

(1927-1931)

Me marché de casa y recorrí toda la extensidad de los EEUU cazando a mis presas. Pero no era como antes, no eran animales, pero sí bestias, monstruos repugnantes que atacaban a chicas en mitad de un callejón en la noche, o maridos que se creían con derecho para humillar a sus mujeres y prácticamente matarlas con sus palizas,...

En más de una ocasión asalté a alguno evitando que violaran a una pobre muchacha que no dejaba de sollozar en un rincón, yo siempre les decía lo mismo:"Corre". Yo era consciente de que el bastardo que las había atacado no volvería a hacerlo, pero después de probar la sangre nadie aseguraba que el peligro no fuera yo.

Recuerdo una noche en que recorría las extensas calles de Nueva York, cuando escuché gritos y no solo eso, los pensamientos de unos locos, y lo que pensaban hacerle a una pobre niña que no tendría más de 12 años.

Fui a por ellos sin dudarlo. Cuando terminé con ellos me percaté de que la niña seguía allí, pero no había visto nada. Estaba encogida en el suelo llorando y sollozando, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla tan asustada. Olvidé la quemazón de mi garganta y me acerqué a ella. Rocé débilmente su brazo, ella se estremeció y un pequeño grito se escapó de su garganta. Entonces levantó un poco la vista y se fijó en mí, reconoció que yo no era uno de los que había intentado atacarla, y se lanzó a mis brazos. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero era solo una niña, estaba atemorizaba y tiritaba. La tomé entre mis brazos y le susurré: "Ya pasó, estás a salvo, pequeña."

-Me me has salvado.-tartamudeó.-Gracias.-estrechó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-No hay de qué.-respondí.

-¿Les has matado?-me preguntó, yo desvié la mirada para no contestar a eso.-No es que no te lo agradezca, pero ¿no te reconcome la conciencia?

La miré con los ojos como platos, ¿cuántos años tenía esa niña?

-Les he dado lo que se merecían.-repuse.

-Y no lo pongo en duda, pero no hablo de ellos, hablo de ti. Aunque se merecieran eso, ¿no te dolerá llevar sus muertes en tu cabeza por el resto de tu vida?-me preguntó.

Y en ese momento no tuve respuesta alguna para ella.

-Puede que lleves razón.-reconocí.

-Te debo una, así que yo no contaré nada de esto. Nadie sabrá lo que pasó, ni que tú les mataste. Pero tienes que prometer no volver a hacer algo así, ¿entendido?-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Está bien, jamás volveré a hacerlo.-prometí de corazón.

La dejé en un lugar seguro y me marché.

Pensaba cumplir mi promesa, busqué a Carlisle y Esme. Como si fuera cosa del destino, ellos ya estaban allí en Nueva York, en Rochester, para ser más específicos.

No estaba seguro de su reacción cuando regresara, pero en cuanto me vieron en la puerta Esme se lanzó a abrazarme y me susurró al oído:"Cuánto me alegra que hayas recapacitado". Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa, me abrazó también y me dijo:"Bienvenido de nuevo, hijo"

Aquel período de mi vida solo quedó remarcado por los titulares de los periódicos, pero uno en particular me llamó la atención: "Unos hombres ebrios se enzarzan en una pelea en un callejón y todos mueren desangrados". No hablaba ni de la niña ni del bebedor de sangre.

Pero los ataques por desgraciados no terminaron. La crueldad de los humanos se ve sobrepasada a cada instante, lo supe con seguridad cuando Carlisle trajo a casa a Rosalie Hale.

Espero que os haya gustado, y ahora llega la nueva hermana, nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Rochester (Nueva York)**

**(1931-1933)**

Me instalé en mi nueva casa, haciéndome pasar por el hermano pequeño de Esme. Carlisle y Esme estaban convencidos de que volvería, por lo que habían trasladado mi piano con ellos cuando se mudaron. Volví a tocar, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos hasta que volví a sentarme ante él. Cada día les agradecía a mis padres que me hubieran acogido de nuevo, ellos decían que no era necesario, que mi sola presencia les bastaba, pero yo quería darles algo.

Y fue un día, asomado a mi ventana, que vi a Esme tendiendo la ropa en el jardín, al anochecer como siempre. Carlisle salió y la ayudó, pero ella comenzó a lanzarle las pinzas a la cabeza. Ambos se rieron, él la abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura y ella le besó en la nariz. Y lo pensé durante un momento, en los cuentos de hadas nunca existe una historia de amor entre los monstruos, siempre es para las princesitas, pero ¿por qué no podía haber una historia de amor para dos vampiros? Que fuera como los cuentos, que fueran una dulce pareja, que tuvieran un final feliz con una hermosa canción para finalizarlo. Eso sí podía dárselo, la canción.

Esme se emocionó tanto cuando escuchó mi regalo, y me pidió algo más, que la tocara el día de su boda. Otra cosa que me había perdido, Carlisle le había pedido en matrimonio y ella naturalmente

había aceptado.

Es extraño ser el padrino de la boda de los que consideras tus padres, pero no por ello menos hermoso. Interpreté la pieza que compuse para ellos mientras una preciosa Esme caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, estaba radiante. Tan solo acudieron algunos amigos que habían hecho en la ciudad y una vieja amiga de Carlisle que vivía en Denali, pero se había desplazado para darle la enhorabuena.

Pasamos dos años en Rochester, mis padres se mezclaban bastante con los humanos. Acudían a las reuniones sociales, y yo a veces les acompañaba. Había una muchacha en todas ellas que volvía loco a cualquier hombre a la redonda, se llamaba Rosalie Hale. Y por lo que sabía pronto sería Rosalie King, se había prometido con el hijo del dueño del mayor banco de Nueva York. Noté que era muy hermosa, pero no me fijé en ella más que en el resto. A decir verdad cuando miraba los rostros de las mujeres lo hacía como buscando a alguien en particular, era una sensación extraña, como cuando no recuerdas bien a alguien, pero cuando la veas sabrás que era esa la persona que estabas buscando. Y yo no la encontré en ninguna de esas reuniones. Todas las chicas allí tenían una mente tan superficial, pero Rosalie era la más frívola de entre todas ellas, solo buscaba una vida de lujo en la que ella fuera una reina, el amor era caso aparte. Y lo había conseguido, o eso creía ella.

Una noche, para sorpresa mía y de Esme, Carlisle trajo en brazos a una agonizante Rosalie Hale. Ya le había mordido, la ponzoña se extendía ya por su cuerpo. Vi en los recuerdos de la chica, lo que le había sucedido, y vi entonces a aquella niña pequeña a la que salvé, evidentemente no era ella, pero mi mente volvió a divagar pensando si realmente se consideraría un asesinato matar a Royce King.

Al principio regañé a Carlisle porque ella era demasiado llamativa, pero finalmente Esme y él me convencieron de que no era justo dejarla morir, solo tenía 18 años. Ella al principio se mostró irrazonable, después frustrada por haber perdido su vida, hasta que se antepuso su frivolidad y vio su nuevo rostro. Le encantó su nuevo aspecto, y aunque le dolía perder su oportunidad de ser humana, intentaría aceptarlo. Aunque claro antes tenía un asunto pendiente. A ella le daba igual las consecuencias de sus actos, mataría a Royce y sus amigos, independientemente de si lo merecían o no, era venganza lo que le clamaba su cuerpo, y la cumplió.

Tras eso nos marchamos de Rochester. Aunque Carlisle y Esme la aceptaron como una nueva hija, no era un hermano lo que ellos esperaban que fuera para ella. Pero no fue así, casi se podía decir que tampoco éramos hermanos, al principio.

Hasta que un día, mientras Rosalie cazaba encontró algo que la haría cambiar radicalmente, algo que la uniría más a esta familia, algo que la haría alegrarse de ser un vampiro: Emmett.

Y ahora conoceréis a Emmett, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los Cullen ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

A ver he leído algunos comentarios pidiéndome que haga los capítulos más largos, pero eso me es imposible porque estos capítulos ya están escritos, actualmente yo estoy escribiendo los capítulos pertenecientes a Luna Nueva, así que tengo bastantes aún para publicar, es por eso que tardo tan poco, si queréis podría subir dos destinos de los Cullen en cada capítulo en vez de uno solo ^^.

Tennessee

(1933-1935)

Rosalie puso algunas objeciones cuando nos marchamos de Nueva York, decía que era su ciudad. Pero yo sé que no se refería a eso, era de su familia de quien hablaba. Sin embargo este tipo de vida te obligaba a separarte de tu vida humana y eso incluía a tu familia. Para Esme y para mí no era tan difícil, estábamos solos, pero Rosalie tenía unos padres que la querían y dos hermanos pequeños, de los que no pudo despedirse. No son solo las expectativas de futuro lo que perdías, lo que somos conlleva muchos sacrificios, que yo aún no conocía pero que algún día acabaría descubriendo.

Cuando llegamos a Tennessee pensamos que tendríamos que tener ocultada a Rosalie, no es conveniente que ningún humano se acerque a un neófito, no son capaces de controlarse, ella, no obstante, se mostraba bastante tranquila, estaba habituada a cazar animales y nunca probó la sangre humana. Esme dijo que quizá podíamos darle un voto de confianza incluso Carlisle consideró la idea pero fue ella quien se negó:"si no puedo tener a mi familia cerca no me importan el resto de humanos".

Mis padres y yo hacíamos vida fuera de la casa, pero ella no, permanecía escondida allí, excepto cuando salía a cazar. Solíamos cazar juntos, pero ella se negaba a venir con nosotros, decía que la avergonzaban que la vieran haciendo algo así, independientemente de que fuera su naturaleza. Era evidente que ella no se acostumbraba a esto. Podía escuchar en sus pensamientos la envidia que sentía por las humanas que veía por las ventanas, que paseaban con sus maridos y sus hijos. Algo que ella nunca podría tener.

Rosalie soñaba con una vida de cuento, ser una princesa, tener un castillo, incluso un hada madrina si exageramos. Pero ella comprendió que en los cuentos no hay sitio para la sangre, y que ella no formaría parte de ellos.

Se encerró tanto en sí misma que se volvió huraña, apenas si hablaba, era como tener un fantasma en la casa. Escuché los pensamientos afligidos de Carlisle en más de una ocasión, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, ella parecía tan desgraciada con su nueva vida, quizá hubiera preferido la muerte. En otro tema yo le habría tranquilizado y le hubiera asegurado que fue lo correcto, pero en este caso probablemente le estaría mintiendo.

Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. Rosalie se fue de caza, estaba tardando mucho, nos debatíamos entre si debíamos o no ir a buscarla. Entonces ella llegó empapada en sangre y con un cuerpo el doble que el suyo sobre su espalda. Por un momento creímos que había caído en la tentación.

-Rosalie, ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó asustada Esme, intentando ignorar el olor de la sangre que inundó la habitación cuando entró.

-Yo no he sido.-declaró Rosalie.-Un oso le atacó. Se lo quité de encima, pero era tarde, está muy mal. Ayúdale Carlisle.-imploró.

-Pero Rosalie, sabes de sobra que no puedo hacer nada. Se está desangrando demasiado rápido, apenas si le quedan unos minutos de vida. Aunque llegásemos al hospital no nos daría tiempo.-explicó Carlisle.

Pero no era eso a lo que ella se refería.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir, no quiero que evites su muerte, quiero que siga con vida.-repuso ella. Solo yo comprendí lo que decía.-Transfórmale, haz lo que me hiciste a mí.-le ordenó.

-Pero no quiero equivocarme de nuevo.-replicó Carlisle.-Durante dos años te he visto sufrir por esto, ¿por qué quieres ahora que le haga esto a él?-le preguntó señalando el cuerpo del chico que agonizaba a su lado.

-Carlisle, ¿nunca has tenido la sensación nada más mirar a alguien de que tenías que salvarlo?-le preguntó Rosalie y por la mente de él se cruzó el rostro de Esme.-No piensas con cordura, solo puedes decir "él no".-Carlisle asintió débilmente.-Pues eso es lo que yo siento ahora.

Entonces las dudas de mi padre se desvanecieron y solo quedó la determinación en su mente y en su rostro. Como ya había hecho con Esme, Rosalie y conmigo, clavó sus dientes en el cuello del chico que se estremeció y comenzó a gritar.

3 días pasaron hasta que el silencio volvió a nuestra casa. Nos quedamos junto a él, todos le observábamos pero él solo miraba a Rosalie.

-¿Estoy vivo?-le preguntó a ella.

-No lo sé.-respondió.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?

-Eso tampoco lo sé.-reconoció Rosalie.

Decidme en los reviews lo que queréis que haga con la duración de los capítulos por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Forks**

**(1935-1938)**

Emmett se adaptó de una forma excelente a nuestra vida, le encantaba ser fuerte, lo era más de lo habitual, incluso entre neófitos. Él no parecía añorar a su familia, no se tenían un gran apego, a sus 20 años ya estaba dispuesto a volar del nido, y nosotros le habíamos dado la oportunidad. Me asombró que realmente no pensaran ni un momento en su familia, la mayor parte del tiempo era el mismo rostro el que aparecía en su mente, Rosalie.

Pero hubo algo con lo Emmett si mostró problemas, la sangre humana. No comprendía por qué debía quedarse insatisfecho, él quería sangre y no la de animal precisamente. Intentamos explicarle que no era el camino correcto, pero sus instintos sumados a sus ataques de neófito le hacían irrazonable. Le veíamos llegar empapado de sangre y girábamos el rostro evitando mirarle. Hablé con él, le expliqué mi época de cazador, lo que me ocurrió en Nueva York, me escuchó pero no entró en razón. Me explicó que él había descubierto unos olores irresistibles, que de seguro yo nunca había conocido nada igual pues no habría podido contenerme. Yo no le creí, lo atribuí simplemente a su sed de sangre.

Aunque Emmett y yo nos compenetrábamos mucho, su atención siempre estaba puesta en Rosalie.

Aún no había nada confirmado entre ellos, pero todos sabíamos que sentían algo. Y sería esa mujer frívola la que traería a Emmett a nuestro mundo de compasión.

Emmett nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad de estar con Rosalie, pero se sorprendió realmente el día que ella le pidió que la acompañara a cazar, era algo que habitualmente ambos hacían en solitario, ella por la vergüenza que le provocaba y él por sus presas, no muy aceptables para nosotros. Sin comprender muy bien, él accedió.

Hasta que volvieron y leí sus mentes abiertamente no comprendí qué había sucedido. Habían hecho un pacto, ambos se adaptarían a nuestra vida, a nuestra familia, bromeaban diciendo que se harían vegetarianos. Emmett juró no volver a cazar humanos y Rosalie que dejaría de lamentarse y comenzaría a aceptar su naturaleza. Y además sellaron su pacto con un beso.

Ambos cumplieron su palabra, y a partir de entonces pudimos salir toda la familia a cazar juntos.

Meses después, Emmett dejó de ser un neófito, y había logrado un excelente autocontrol, aunque no me guste admitirlo gracias a Rosalie. Y ella había conseguido hacerse parte de nuestra familia, en ocasiones cosía con Esme, incluso me pidió utilizar mi piano, realmente no tocaba nada mal e hizo algo más que nos sorprendió a todos:

"-Carlisle, perdóname por haberme lamentado durante todo este tiempo. Te he hecho sentir culpable y no lo eres. He sido una desagradecida y una maleducada, lo siento. Gracias por salvarme, y perdón si en algún momento te hice arrepentirte de ello.-se excusó. Mi padre no pudo contestar nada, solo se limitó a abrazarla."

Fue entonces cuando nos mudamos a Forks. Era un lugar muy adecuado para nosotros, el sol se veía raramente por aquel lugar. Pero al poco tiempo de vivir allí nos encontramos una sorpresita que no esperábamos.

A solo unos kilómetros de nuestra casa había una reserva de indios quileute, nada con demasiada importancia, excepto por un secreto que guardaban.

Tres de los indios quileute, los jefes de la tribu para ser más exactos, sufrían una mutación genética en su ADN, heredada por sus antepasados. Se transformaban en enormes lobos, no eran licántropos porque lo hacían a su antojo, pero de una forma muy parecida. Era un método para proteger a sus familias cuando hubiese una amenaza, como lo éramos nosotros.

Aunque su primera intención fue expulsarnos del pueblo conseguimos dialogar con ellos. El que se mostraba como jefe de consejo, Ephraim Black aceptó hablar con Carlisle.

-No podemos fiarnos de los chupasangres.-nos recriminó.

-No ponemos en peligro a los humanos.-les aseguró Carlisle.

-¿Cómo podemos creer eso?-preguntó Levi Uley.

-Llevamos aquí bastante tiempo y no ha habido ninguna muerte, no hemos atacado a nadie. Solo queremos asentarnos en paz, como una familia.-les aseguró mi padre.

-Digamos que os creemos, ¿que queréis?-preguntó Black.

-Solo queremos seguir siendo anónimos, que nadie sepa lo que somos. A cambio prometemos no morder jamás a nadie.-acordó Carlisle.-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Lo tenemos.-aceptó Ephraim.-Pero quiero algo más, estableceremos un perímetro, no quiero a ninguno de los tuyos cerca de la reserva.

Firmamos el tratado con los quileutes, que cumplimos fielmente durante nuestra estancia en Forks. Pero cuando fue evidente ante el resto del pueblo que los Cullen no envejecían tuvimos que marcharnos. Realmente le habíamos cogido cariño a aquel lugar, la casa había quedado preciosa, y su mayoría de días nublados nos hacía sentir una mayor libertad, nada de escondernos como los vampiros de los libros. Algún día volveríamos. Por entonces íbamos a juntarnos con otro aquelarre de vampiros amigos de Carlisle, el de la mujer que acudió a la boda y sus hijas, a las que aún no conocíamos. Así que tras nuestra "pacífica" estancia en Forks nos marchamos a Denali.

Bueno no ha habido una respuesta mayoritaria sobre la duración de los capítulos así que por ahora seguirán como estaban, si hay algún otro comentario ya lo pensaré.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Denali**

(1938-1948)

En Denali conocimos al clan amigo de Carlisle, "vegetarianos" como nosotros. Su madre (la mujer que las había transformado) había muerto hacía más de 500 años, pero la mayor de ellas Tanya, había adoptado la posición de jefa del clan, casi como la madre de las chicas, aunque solo fuera una hermana más. Tanya, Kate e Irina nos acogieron con gusto.

Tanya, con su avanzada edad, había aprendido a pelear con unas técnicas envidiables. Rápidamente Emmett mostró interés por aprender. Al principio solo conseguía golpearse una y otra vez, se frustraba mucho pero era demasiado terco por lo que no dejó de intentarlo, hasta que despertó mi interés. Yo no era un gran luchador, solo había peleado contra humanos, y con mis mejores cualidades físicas eso era cosa de niños, pero si hablábamos de otro inmortal la ventaja era nula.

-¿Me enseñarías a pelear?-le pregunté a Tanya.

-¿Cómo de dispuesto estás a aprender?-repuso.

-Todo lo que sea necesario.

-Entonces creo que hay alguna posibilidad.-admitió.-Intenta atacarme.

Salté sobre ella que me esquivó limpiamente, ella se agazapó y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre mí, yo finté y me hice a un lado.

-Eres muy rápido.-aprobó.-Eso te será muy útil.-se volvió hacia Emmett.-Y tú, grandullón, eres fuerte, he de admitirlo, pero no debes de confiar mucho en la fuerza, sin cerebro no sirve para nada.-le explicó.

Las lecciones de lucha entre las hermanas y los Cullen eran prácticamente diarias, incluso Rosalie, decidió unirse a nosotros. Pero Emmett un día fue más allá. Cuando Tanya lo había inmovilizado en el suelo por décima vez consecutiva él le gruñó.

-Me haces quedar como si fuera un inútil.-se quejó.-Y probablemente tú seas la única aquí capaz de hacerme esto, demasiados años de práctica. Podría vencer a cualquiera de los demás, pero tú eres un hueso duro de roer.

-¿A cualquiera?-intervino ahora Kate.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres probar?-le tentó ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño pequeña.-fanfarroneó Emmett mientras yo intentaba aguantar la risa.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solita.-repuso ella.

Kate se acercó a Emmett. Él se agazapó dispuesto a saltar, ella no le esquivó, solo se limitó a tocar su brazo, y lanzándole una descarga eléctrica lo tumbó en el suelo.

-No te fíes de las apariencias, pequeño.-le reprendió bromista Kate.

A partir de entonces Emmett se obsesionó con vencer a Kate, Rosalie hizo buenas migas con Irina, y yo practicaba con Tanya, que aseguraba que tendría un gran potencial en la lucha. Al cabo de unos años, nos habíamos convertido prácticamente en una familia, pero los pensamientos de Tanya me ponían nervioso en algunas ocasiones, cambiaban a un rumbo un poco embarazoso para mí.

Hasta que ella finalmente harta de que yo escuchara lo que ella no quería decir, decidió decirlo abiertamente.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar?-me dijo cuando terminamos de cazar y volvíamos ella y yo solos a casa.

-Claro.-accedí un poco avergonzado cuando supe lo que se me venía encima.

-Tú sabes de sobra lo que siento, te lo llevo restregando en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero yo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente.-me explicó.

-Tanya, yo...

-Puedo aceptar lo que me vayas a decir, lo superaré, soy mayorcita. Edward, en todos mis años de vida no he encontrado nunca a nadie con quien me compenetrara tanto como contigo. Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos será inolvidable para mí.-se acercó más a mí y acarició mi rostro con sus largos dedos.

Yo cerré los ojos. Le tenía cariño a Tanya, pero no podía mentirme a mí mismo.

-No es tu rostro.-susurré. Ella dejó caer la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me preguntó confundida.

-Te aprecio, Tanya, y lo sabes. Pero yo no soy la persona que estás buscando.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-replicó.

-Porque yo aún estoy esperando a otra persona, sé que no seré completamente para ti. No sé si será cierto, pero tengo la sensación de que hay alguien en este mundo que me espera o a quien yo estoy esperando. No estoy seguro, pero espero encontrarla.-le expliqué.

-Y no soy yo.-no era una pregunta, solo afirmaba lo que era evidente. Yo entrecerré los ojos y noté como ella se alejaba de mí.-Necesito estar a solas.-me pidió y yo desaparecí.

A partir de ahí todo se hizo más difícil, no es que fuera una convivencia hostil, pero los pensamientos de Kate e Irina hacía mí por haberle roto el corazón a su hermana y la tristeza que sufría Tanya, nos llevó a considerar que nuestra etapa en Denali había concluido por ahora. Aún quedaban muchos sitios en el mundo por visitar. El norte de EEUU sería de nuevo nuestro destino, Dakota del Norte en esta ocasión. Aunque cuando salimos de caza hay cosas que no esperábamos encontrar, y una psíquica acompañada de un guerrero lleno de cicatrices era una de ellas.

Bueno ya Tanya se ha declarado y ha sido rechazada...


	9. Chapter 9

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, los personajes son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer

........................................................................................................

Dakota del Norte (1948-1950)

Fue muy difícil nuestro asentamiento esta vez. Habíamos pasado 10 años entre gente como nosotros, sin tener que fingir nada, sin necesidad de ocultarnos. Y ahora volvíamos a ser la familia huraña que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Estábamos acomodando nuestra nueva casa en "silencio", yo aún oía todos los pensamientos, que se tornaban tristes a menudo, de mi familia.

-De verdad siento que hayamos tenido que mudarnos.-me disculpé.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, hijo.-me consoló Esme.-No podías engañarte a ti mismo.

-Poder podías.-corrigió Rosalie.-Pero no habría sido lo correcto.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Nos acostumbraremos como siempre.-repuso Emmett.

Pero yo seguía pensando una y otra vez, que con todo el mundo que había visto ya, si no la había encontrado quizá no existiera, o ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperarla?

Mi familia se hizo a la nueva casa, pero a mí me costó mucho más que en las otras ocasiones. Ellos intentaban animarme, pero con pocos resultados. Emmett llegaba en muchas ocasiones con grandes planes de caza. En los otros lugares que habíamos vivido la caza no daba mucho para la imaginación, ciervos, gamos, algún alce...Pero al mudarnos allí descubrí lo que era enfrentarse a un puma, y después de los combates su sangre sabía aún mejor.

Un día Emmett y yo decidimos alejarnos un poco más de casa, para explorar algo más de fauna, además mi hermano quería encontrar algún oso. Cuando nos topamos con una joven pequeña, con aspecto de duendecillo, de pie frente a nosotros. Era fácil reconocer su esencia de vampiro, pero no nos colocamos en posición de lucha, nos sentíamos muy calmados, además ella no mostraba signo alguno de ir a atacarnos. Allí había alguien más, lo olía, lo sentía, y lo escuchaba.

-Hola, Edward, Emmett.-saludó la chica. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos atónitos.-Yo soy Alice, y él es Jasper.-señaló al muchacho que salió de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Emmett.

-Os estábamos buscando.-reconoció ella. Podía leer su mente, lo que decía era cierto. Entonces pude ver una imagen de mi familia en su cabeza y ellos estaban con nosotros.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano, no los habría olvidado.

-No, pero yo a vosotros sí.-repuso ella.-Jasper y yo estamos buscando un nuevo estilo de vida, el vuestro. Así que querríamos sumarnos a vuestro aquelarre.

-No somos un aquelarre, sino una familia.-la corrigió Emmett.

-Aún mejor.-la chica se mostraba muy emocionada.

-Alice, no te precipites.-la advirtió Jasper.

Entonces me percaté realmente de su presencia, había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. Aquel muchacho estaba cubierto de cicatrices, se notaban las marcas de los dientes por toda su piel, ¿qué le había ocurrido a Jasper?

-Nuestras vidas necesitaban un cambio, los humanos ya no son una caza que consideremos adecuada. Y supe que vuestra familia llevaba este tipo de vida. No hemos encontrado nunca algo así, sois los únicos que podéis ayudarnos a cambiar de hábitos.-explicó Alice.

-A ver si lo he entendido.-comencé.-Queréis comenzar la caza de animales y para preparar vuestro autocontrol, habéis buscado a una familia que ya conocía esta vida, ¿no?-pregunté. Ellos asintieron.-Pero, ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado?

-Yo tengo un don, igual que tú Edward.-respondió Alice.-Puedo ver el futuro, y ahora estoy viendo el nuestro con tu familia.¿Puedo conocer al resto?-preguntó emocionada.

Emmett y yo nos miramos incrédulos. Pero a través de los pensamientos de la pareja supe que no mentían ni tenían intención de hacernos daño. Les llevamos a casa donde mi familia se mostraba atenta a oler dos nuevas esencias.

-Os presento a Alice y Jasper.-les presenté.

-Hola Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, un placer conoceros.-aplaudió el duendecillo. El muchacho a su lado hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola.-saludó confuso Carlisle.

"¿Qué es esto, Edward?"-pensó Carlisle.

-Si te dijera que son una pareja de vampiros que quieren cazar animales a partir de ahora y necesitan nuestra ayuda para controlarlo, ¿me creerías?-le pregunté.

-¿Nos estás vacilando?-preguntó Rosalie.

-No, es todo cierto.-corroboró Alice.-¿Cuál será nuestra habitación?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, atónitos y confusos.

-Alice, por favor, tranquilízate.-la aconsejó su pareja.-Aún ni siquiera nos han aceptado.

-Claro que estáis aceptados.-replicó Esme contenta. La emocionaba la idea de tener nueva gente en casa, nuevos "hijos".-Os buscaremos una habitación.-se volvió hacia Carlisle por si se había precipitado.

-Me parece bien.-contestó él.-Pero, me gustaría saber algo, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta la conclusión de que sería mejor cazar animales?

-Porque nos dolería llevar en nuestra cabeza la muerte de todas esas personas durante el resto de nuestra existencia.-respondió Alice, y en ese momento me recordó a aquella niña de Nueva York.

-Creo que esto será muy interesante.-comenté. La pequeña se giró hacía mí.

-Tú y yo seremos grandes hermanos.-me aseguró ella, yo hice una mueca. Entonces me mostró una imagen en la que salíamos ella y yo, jugábamos al ajedrez mientras sonreíamos. Era una gran sonrisa la que recorría mi rostro, desde que volvimos de Denali yo no había sonreído así.-Es difícil dudar de ello cuando lo ves tan claramente, ¿verdad?-me sonrió ella.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bueno ya están aquí Alice y Jasper que sé que algunas les esperabais, espero que os haya gustado. Si no es demasiado pedir dejadme un review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oxford  
(1950-1953)  
Nuestra estancia en Dakota del Norte de daba por concluida no solo porque habían pasado dos años, sino porque sería difícil explicar la presencia de nuestros nuevos compañeros. Así que decidimos que nos acompañaran a nuestro siguiente destino después de conocer sus historias:

-_En 1861 me uní al ejército confederado. Conseguí ascender rápidamente de rango gracias a mi carisma, por así decirlo, ahora sé que es este don que me permite sentir y manipular las emociones ajenas. _

_Pero no duró mucho mi época de soldado. Durante una evacuación me encontré con tres vampiras pertenecientes a los clanes sureños. Se llamaban María, Netty y Lucy. María se encaprichó de mí y me convirtió. Pero lo que realmente buscaba era crear un ejército de vampiros para hacerse con la mayor parte de los terrenos del sur. Descubrió en mí a un gran luchador, así que me puso al frente de los neófitos._

_ Ella se aprovechaba de su fuerza, pero cuando el primer año de edad se acababa ya no le eran útiles y nos ordenaba a mí y otros de los más antiguos que les ejecutáramos, e ignorantes de nosotros lo hacíamos. _

_Pero un día un amigo mío, Peter, se reveló contra María, se negó a matar a una neófita, Charlotte, de la que supe después que se había enamorado. Huyeron y aunque para el resto no significó nada, para mí sí. Algunos años después, Peter regresó a hurtadillas y me contó que existían lugares en los que no era necesario combatir y matar, que existía la paz más allá del sur. Así que decidí marcharme. _

_Fue entonces cuando conocí a Alice, ella me estaba esperando, y sin pensarlo me fui con ella. Me contó que no era necesario que sufriéramos el dolor de matar seres humanos, que existía otro tipo de vida, la vuestra. Os buscamos hasta que finalmente dimos con vosotros en Dakota del Norte_.-relató Jasper y en todos nuestros rostros se veían muecas de asombro y espanto.

-Y, ¿qué hay de ti?-le preguntó Carlisle a Alice.

-_No es que haya mucho que contar, la verdad. No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. Ni siquiera sé quién me transformó. Me desperté en mitad de un bosque, sin recuerdos, sin saber quién o qué era. Al principio me dejé llevar totalmente por mis instintos, pero cada gota de sangre humana que bebía era como una lágrima que derramaba. No estaba bien, era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Mis visiones al comienzo eran confusas, quizá veía que alguien se acercaba, o si iba a llover, hacer sol...Pero comencé a controlarlo, y mi primera visión tras eso, fue Jasper, así que fui a buscarlo. Mi siguiente visión fuisteis vosotros, así que vinimos a buscaros_.-sonrió Alice.

Fue increíble lo rápido que Alice se hizo un hueco en nuestra familia, Jasper era más retraído pero eso solo consiguió que Esme sintiera más lástima por él y se encariñara de aquel guerrero sureño. No sabíamos qué nuevo destino elegir, EEUU, nos era ya demasiado conocido.

-A mí me gustaría volver a mi tierra, echo de menos los paisajes de Gran Bretaña.-comentó Carlisle.-Pero, ¿qué queréis el resto?

-Yo...no sé. Elegid vosotros.-se evadió Roslaie.-¿Qué quiere tú mi amor?-le preguntó a Emmett.

-A mí me gustaría... Sé que suena a un capricho humano, pero me habría gustado recibir un diploma universitario.-reconoció un poco avergonzado.

-¿Quieres ir a la universidad?-preguntó Esme emocionada.

-¿Qué os parecería Oxford entonces?-preguntó Carlisle.-Es un lugar precioso y la universidad es magnífica.

-Me parece genial.-contestó Esme.

-Nos irá muy bien allí.-predijo Alice.

-Oxford es una gran idea.-admití yo.

-Decidido entonces.

Solo Carlisle había conocido la magnificencia de Europa, no niego que los Estados Unidos sean bellos, además de ser mi hogar, pero hay algo que solo tienen los paisajes europeos. Inglaterra, con sus mayoría de días nublados, nos daba muchas ventajas, y la palidez de sus habitantes nos hacía parecer, no normales, pero sí menos diferentes.

Ya había asistido en otro ocasión a la universidad, pero no tenía nada que ver. Cursé la misma carrera, medicina, y casi podría decir que era algo totalmente nuevo. El nivel mucho mayor, no complicado para mí, pero un reto mayor que la vez anterior. Emmett se veía emocionado de ir a clase, y Esme y Rosalie muy orgullosas de él.

Alice y Jasper fueron algo más complicado, teníamos mucho trabajo con ellos. El autocontrol no es algo que salga de la noche a la mañana, hay que ejercitarlo. Alice aprendió bastante deprisa, pero a Jasper le llevaría algo más de tiempo, quizá demasiado.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**París (1953-1956)**

Al terminar nuestro período universitario, y cuando ya era evidente que los "niños" Cullen no crecían decidimos que era hora de marcharse de Inglaterra. Gracias a las visiones de Alice, habíamos invertido dinero en bolsa, y nuestros fondos eran suficientes para asentarnos en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero nuestro destino no se alejaría mucho de allí:

-De pequeña siempre quise vivir en Europa, todo el mundo lo describía como el continente más hermoso. Soñaba con...Dejadlo es absurdo.-se escapó Rosalie.

-¿El qué?-la presionó Emmett.

-Con ver París, la torre Eiffel, Versalles...-contestó ella, pero eso no era todo yo lo podía ver en su mente.

-Seguro que es hermoso.-aprobó Esme.

-Pero tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con el sol, habría que estar muy atentos.-nos recordó Carlisle.

-¿Para qué estoy yo aquí?-intervino Alice riéndose.

-Entonces, ¿París?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¡París!-aceptamos todos.

Pero había algo más en nuestro viaje a París, Alice lo había visto, yo lo había escuchado, y Emmett debía de saberlo.

Iríamos en barco así que tendríamos que salir a cazar, pero Alice muy oportunamente nos necesitaba a Emmett y a mí para hacer el equipaje. Todos se marcharon y nosotros nos quedamos allí. Alice y yo sonreíamos a Emmett que no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué será que sospecho que estoy aquí por eso que Rosalie no ha querido contarnos?-adivinó Emmett, nosotros asentimos.-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Yo te puedo decir lo que he visto.-dijo Alice.-Lo que quiere lo sabrá Edward.-los dos se giraron hacía mí.

-Lo que ella realmente quería de Europa es una luna de miel.-Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta.-Su sueño es casarse en París.-le expliqué.

-Es tan romántico.-aprobó Alice.-Y lo que es aún más romántico es que no tengas ninguna duda en lo que vas a hacer.-le sonrió a Emmett.

-Me lo había planteado algunas veces, y si es su sueño, ¿quién soy yo para negárselo?-preguntó mi hermano retóricamente.-Pero necesitaría...

-Sí, yo iré contigo.-Emmett la miró confuso.-Necesitas un anillo y yo te acompañaré a buscarlo. Edward nos cubrirá.-yo sonreí.-No tardaremos.-prometió Alice sacando a Emmett por la puerta.

El viaje en barco se hizo un poco duro para Jasper que prefirió quedarse encerrado en su camarote. Alice no se separó de él. En esos momentos no comprendía por qué sentía dolor al ver a mis padres caminando juntos por la cubierta del barco al anochecer, o al escuchar a Emmett pensando como declararse, o a Alice intentando consolar a Jasper. ¿Eran celos?

Si alguna vez os hablan de París y os dicen que es un lugar hermoso, no les creáis, es mucho más que eso. Antes de llegar jamás habría creído que una ciudad pudiera realmente cambiar tu estado de ánimo, pero sí que podía, sobretodo el de Rosalie, nunca antes la había visto sonreír así.

Emmett era demasiado impaciente así que no pasó de la primera noche que Rosalie entrara a nuestra nueva casa gritando que se iba a casar. Vi la cara de Esme, si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho. Todos abrazamos a los prometidos y les deseamos mucha suerte, excepto Alice que se la aseguró.

Todo fue como Rosalie deseaba, yo tenía la impresión de que si le hubiese pedido a Emmett su corazón él se lo habría arrancado y se lo habría entregado; pero no había necesidad de eso, Emmett ya era suyo, al igual que Carlisle era de Esme, y Jasper de Alice. ¿Llegaría yo a ser algún día de alguien?

La boda fue hermosa, y aunque Rosalie y yo no fuéramos precisamente unos hermanos que se adoran, cuando la vi caminar sonriente por el pasillo de la iglesia, tuve que devolverle la sonrisa. Ese era su sueño, después de todo, la inmortalidad no le había arrebatado todas sus expectativas de futuro. Emmett le regaló también lo otro que ella deseaba, una luna de miel por Europa, no sabían cuando volverían, pero prometieron seguir en contacto.

Me resultaba difícil creer que realmente cuando uno se enamorara estuviera dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa, cualquier regalo, una boda, una luna de miel de ensueño, ¿una isla?


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Río de Janeiro (1956-1958)**

Casi sin darnos cuenta habían pasado 25 años del día en que Esme y Carlisle se habían dado el sí quiero, eran sus bodas de plata. Esme planeaba una "cena" romántica, quizá algún regalo...Pero no tenía nada que ver con los planes de Carlisle. Mi padre había propuesto tomar unas vacaciones mientras Rosalie y Emmett estaban de luna de miel por Europa, el destino elegido había sido Brasil, pero Esme era la única que desconocía el motivo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Esme mientras nos instalábamos en Río de Janeiro.

-Cariño, pensé que nos podrían venir bien unas vacaciones. Además me apetecería visitar a unas viejas amigas que viven en el Amazonas.-explicó Carlisle.

-Este viaje promete ser interesante.-apostilló Jasper.

-Bueno, mañana tendremos que ir a la ciudad y yo me siento un poco sedienta. ¿Alguien me acompaña de caza?-preguntó Esme.

-Justo Jasper acababa de decirme que se sentía un poco ansioso.-contestó Alice.

"Ah, ¿sí?"-pensó Jasper que le lanzaba una mirada incrédula a su novia mientras ella le arrastraba por la puerta para que siguiera a Esme.

-Vaya regalo, ¿Carlisle quieres casarte conmigo?-bromeó Alice.

-Bueno, sabéis que necesito vuestra ayuda para distraer a Esme.-dijo Carlisle, nosotros asentimos.-Bien, ambos ya sabéis la idea: ir a ver a las amazonas, asentarnos un tiempo con ellas y que tú, Alice, nos cubras a Edward y a mí cuando nos marchemos, ¿entendido?-volvimos a asentir.

Pocos días después viajamos hasta el Amazonas, nos internamos en sus interminables selvas buscando a las amigas de Carlisle. Si no hubiera sido por mi don y el de Alice habría sido imposible encontrarlas.

-Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina.-saludó Carlisle.-¡Cómo me alegro de veros!

-Carlisle, hacía tanto que no sabíamos de ti.-devolvió el saludo Zafrina. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros 4.-Veo que has dejado de vagar en solitario.

-Sí, son mi familia. Ella es Esme, mi esposa, y ellos mis hijos, Edward, Alice y Jasper.-nos presentó.

Seguimos las instrucciones del plan, asentarnos con las amazonas. Zafrina resultó ser realmente interesante, tenía un poder muy curioso, podía proyectar en la mente de la gente las imágenes que deseara. Las amazonas también se mostraron muy interesadas en los poderes de mis hermanos y en el mío. Aunque a Esme le resultaban intimidantes aquellas tres mujeres, le gustaba mucho el afecto que se veía que se tenían, eran tres hermanas que se adoraban.

-Tranquila Esme, algún día Edward y yo seremos igual que ellas.-sonrió Alice.

-¿Salvajes?-bromeé yo.

-No,-me sacó la lengua-inseparables.

Después de preparar muchas excusas con Alice hasta encontrar una que surtiera efecto, Carlisle y yo nos marchamos en busca del "regalo" de Esme. Hubo que hacer mucho papeleo, rellenar muchos formularios, pero cuando el color verde está de por medio, nada es imposible, ni siquiera regalar una isla.

El aniversario llegó sin que Esme sospechase absolutamente nada. Cuando se marcharon ella estaba  
convencida de que irían a algún lugar a hacer una romántica excursión o algo por el estilo, no andaba tan desencaminada.

-Disfruta de tu regalo, mamá.-se despidió Alice.

-Pero, ¿vosotros ya sabéis lo que es?-preguntó ella y los tres asentimos.-No tardaremos, portaos bien.

Sin embargo, claro que tardarían. Después de todo el aniversario bien podría ser todo el año, sobretodo considerando la poca prisa que tiene un inmortal.

Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos viajando por Sudamérica, aprendimos muchas cosas de aquellas mujeres salvajes, conocimos otro tipo de fauna, mucho más fiera. Pero yo seguía sin encontrar aquello que buscaba, esa persona que aún no había perdido, porque ni siquiera existía todavía.

* * *

Y así seguirán conociendo a todos los amigos que aparecen en Amanecer, espero que os guste ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Amazonas  
(1958-1960)

Mientras que nuestros padres pasaban una románica estancia en Isla Esme, Jasper decidió ir a visitar a María, su antigua compañera durante su época de guerrero. Le pidió a Alice que se quedara conmigo porque podríamos afianzar esa gran amistad que ella había predicho que tendríamos. Pero no era cierto, él temía que María intentara hacerle daño a su pequeña Alice, prefirió alejarla del peligro.

Alice y yo conocimos la gran extensión del Amazonas, pero una noche encontramos algo totalmente inesperado. Sabía de la existencia de licántropos reales porque Carlisle me había hablado de ellos, pero jamás había visto uno de verdad, hasta entonces.

Mi hermana y yo habíamos escuchado aullidos de dolor, gimoteos, y olíamos la sangre. Nos acercamos al lugar del que provenían esos ruidos. Encontramos dos gigantescos lobos, uno estaba herido, desangrándose poco a poco y el otro estaba a su lado llorando e intentado limpiarle las heridas con su hocico. Estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en nosotros. Alice y yo solo veíamos a dos enormes animales, hasta que la luz de la luna llena se fue apagando, dejando sitio a la luz del sol. Entonces aquellos animales comenzaron a cambiar, desapareció el pelo que cubría sus cuerpos, sus pezuñas pasaron a ser manos y pies, pero las heridas no desaparecieron.

-No te mueras hermano.-le rogaba uno al otro muchacho herido.

-Michael, ¡chupasangres!-alertó el otro.

Michael se posicionó ante su hermano dispuesto a protegerlo de nosotros.

-Joder, Michael, ¡vete!, o te matarán a ti también. Aquí hay dos, pero el resto no andarán lejos.-le suplicó su hermano.

-No, no te dejaré mientras esas sabandijas de los Vulturis acaban contigo.-replicó el otro.

Alice se adelantó lentamente con los brazos en alto, mostrando que no iba a atacarles.

-No pertenecemos a los Vulturis. No vamos a haceros daño.-les explicó mi hermana.

-Sois vampiros, puedo olerlo.-repuso Michael.-Intentaréis matarnos.

-Si quisiéramos mataros lo habríamos hecho cuando no habíais advertido aún nuestra presencia, ¿no os parece?-contesté yo.

-Quizá.-admitió Michael.-¿Qué queréis?

-Podemos ayudaros.-respondí.

-¿Fiarme de una sanguijuela?-preguntó incrédulo Michael.-Jamás.

-¿Dejarás morir a tu hermano por orgullo?-le preguntó Alice. Michael volvió la vista hacia su hermano que agonizaba, y regresó la vista de nuevo a mi hermana.-Mi hermano Edward tiene conocimientos de medicina, puede ayudarle.

-Hay demasiada sangre, ¿quién me asegura que no le morderá?

-Créeme, vuestra sangre no huele apetitosa en absoluto.-le aseguré yo.

-Está bien. Ayúdale.-aceptó Michael.

Las heridas del licántropo eran muy profundas, durante mucho tiempo pensé que moriría pero finalmente logramos contener las hemorragias. Por fortuna su cuerpo se curaba rápido.

-Gracias.-susurró el licántropo mientras sus heridas iban sanando.-Soy Kevin, y él es mi hermano Michael.-dijo señalando al otro muchacho.-Perdonad que se mostrara tan arisco, solo intenta protegerme.

-Lo entendemos.-respondió mi hermana.-Yo soy Alice, y él es Edward.

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido?-les pregunté yo.

-Llevamos años huyendo, siempre corriendo de esas sanguijuelas. Teníamos una especie de familia, éramos unos doce licántropos, pero los Vulturis nos localizaron. Los mataron a todos, excepto a nosotros, que logramos escapar. Probablemente ahora sigan detrás de nuestra pista.-relató Michael.

-Has cargado conmigo todo el rato, te podrían haber matado.-le reprochó Kevin a su hermano.

-¿Y qué?-contestó el otro.-Eres lo único que me queda.-dijo cogiéndole la mano a su hermano que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo lleváis huyendo?-preguntó Alice.

-Desde que nos transformamos en los que somos.-contestó Kevin.-Somos trofeos para Cayo, siempre nos ha perseguido, y no parará hasta terminar con la especie. Ninguno queríamos ser lo que somos, pero una vez mordidos no hay escapatoria. Nos mantenemos lejos de los focos urbanos para no herir a nadie las noches de luna llena, pero eso no es suficiente, siguen queriendo exterminarnos.

-Pero ahora solo sois dos, tendrán cosas más importantes que hacer que buscaros.-contestó Alice.

-Si pudiéramos llegar al norte, Canadá o Alaska, quizá tuviéramos una oportunidad.-dijo Michael.-Pero tendríamos que atravesar todo EEUU, nos encontrarían.-desistió.

-Podemos ayudaros.-ofreció Alice de nuevo. Entonces vi lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

-Los Vulturis tienen dones y nosotros también, podríamos escoltaros hasta Canadá.-sugerí.

-Os pondríais en peligro por nosotros.-replicó Kevin.

-No estaremos en peligro. Te lo puedo asegurar.-respondió Alice.

Salimos la noche siguiente, cuando las heridas de Kevin estaban prácticamente cicatrizadas. Alice buscaba las rutas despejadas, y yo estaba atento a cualquier pensamiento en los alrededores que nos alertara de la presencia de los Vulturis. Afortunadamente logramos llegar a la frontera sin encontrar indicio de ellos.

-Gracias por todo. Os debemos una, y muy grande.-se despidió Michael.

-Nos vale con volver a veros algún día.-respondió Alice.

-Contad con nosotros cuando lo necesitéis.-ofreció Kevin.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondí.

Y entonces los hermanos licántropos se marcharon. Realmente me apenaba su destino. Como nosotros habían comenzado un tipo de vida inmortal que les hacía llevarse por sus instintos en ocasiones, pero como mi familia, intentaban no herir a nadie. Todo era bastante parecido entre nosotros, sin embargo, no había nada ni nadie que nos cazara a mi o a mi familia como si fuéramos animales, que nos obligara a huir constantemente.

-Deberíamos irnos, Esme y Carlisle volverán pronto.-le dije a Alice que seguía observando el camino por el que se habían marchado los hermanos.

-Se quedó protegiéndole. Sabía que les buscaban y que de encontrarles les matarían, y aún así se quedó con él.-murmuró Alice emocionada.

-Yo cuidaré también de ti, hermanita.-le prometí a Alice pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

-Y yo de ti.-me sonrió ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones en París dispuesta a continuar con mis historias, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Egipto  
(1960-1968)**

Mi familia volvió a reunirse, Carlisle y Esme volvieron de la isla, y Rosalie y Emmett regresaron de su luna de miel. No le contamos a nadie nuestro encuentro con los licántropos, para que estuvieran seguros lo mejor era que nadie supiera de ellos aunque fuera nuestra propia famila.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Carlisle.-¿Alguna propuesta?

-Estaría bien pasar más de dos años en un lugar, solo por poder relajarnos un poco.-comentó Emmett.

-La verdad es que sí, me podría poder disfrutar algo más de nuestros hogares. Es muy frustrante que en cuanto terminamos de acomodarnos ya tengamos que irnos.-se quejó Esme.

-Pero sabéis la dificultad de eso, tendríamos que irnos a algún lugar prácticamente deshabitado donde la población no se fijara en nosotros, o donde no la hubiera, claro.-recordó Carlisle.

-Pues como no nos vayamos a un desierto.-contestó Rosalie.

-Luz del sol, ¿crees que sea buena idea, Alice?-le preguntó Jasper a su compañera que tenía la mirada perdida al igual que sus pensamientos.-¿Alice?

-¿Perdón?-volvió ella al mundo.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Al pasado.-respondió.

-Eso nos gustaría a todos.-suspiró Rosalie.

-Yo estoy hablando en serio.-repuso Alice.-Ir 5000 años atrás en el tiempo.-explicó sacando un libro de historia de su mochila y nos lo mostró.

El libro era un grueso tomo en el que unas letras doradas llenaban la portada con la palabra "Egipto".

-Me gusta la idea.-admití.

-Si a Alice le gusta, a mi también.-respondió Jasper.

-¿Por qué no? Un poco de cultura no ha matado nunca a nadie.-se rió Rosalie y Emmett la acompañó.

-No seremos el primer aquelarre en Egipto, podría visitar a algunos amigos. Me parece bien.-aprobó Carlisle.-¿Cuándo queréis salir?

-Cuanto antes.-contestó Alice.-Tenemos tanto por ver, tanta historia por conocer, un idioma por aprender. La escritura jeroglífica es apasionante, ¿creeis que podremos aprenderla?-se emocionó Alice.

-Alice, me aburres. ¿Qué hay en Egipto para comer?-preguntó Emmett.

-Estarás en África, Emmett, hay comida de sobra, incluso para ti.-se carcajeó Esme.

-Vámonos entonces, ¿no?-propuse.

-Vámonos.-aceptaron todos.

Egipto es un lugar diferente a cualquier otro, hay tantas cosas por conocer, es una incógnita, está rodeado de misterios. Alice tenía razón, había tanto por aprender.

Carlisle se encontró con unos viejos amigos, los tenía prácticamente en todo el mundo. Amun y Kebi eran una pareja muy antigua, él conocía la lengua jeroglífica, ella no lo sé, no hablaba nunca. También les acompañaba un chico, era bastante joven a mi entender, pero parecía que tenía un gran valor para Amun.

Amun y su aquelarre nos mostraron la grandeza de Egipto, aquella gran civilización. Es más Amun, a mi entender, era parte de aquella historia, o por lo menos la conocía realmente bien:

-Egipto no es solo la cuna de la vida humana, también la vampírica. Estos jeroglíficos también hablan de gente como nosotros. Como Akasha, puede que solo sean leyendas, pero su historia viene tallada aquí como la de tantos otros. Akasha se convirtió en reina de Kemet en el año 4000 a.C. Al casarse con Enkil. Poco tiempo después fueron asesinados. Cuenta la leyenda que un espíritu, Amel, enfurecido por las atrocidades cometidas por los reyes, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Akasha, dándole la inmortalidad y la sed eterna. Ella convirtió a Enkil, y así nació el mito. Finalmente acabaron por convertirse en estatuas con el paso de los años.-finalizó el relato.

-¿Es cierta esa historia?-preguntó Alice.

-No lo puedo saber, niña. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que la conversión en estatuas no me suena extraño para nada, ¿habéis visto el rostro de los Vulturis últimamente? Es como si se estuvieran petrificando, quizá algún día solo sean una leyenda como Akasha y Enkil. O eso es lo que desean muchos.

Carlisle y Amun se pasaron horas hablando sobre sus antiguos "amigos" Los Vulturis. Había oído hablar de esa familia por Carlisle, pero también por Kevin y Michael. Y realmente ya no sabía si quería seguir escuchando sobre ellos. Así que me alejé de la conversación. Me encontré con Benjamin, el joven que seguía a Amun.

-¿Tú también estás cansado de escuchar historias de reyes que se creen poderosos y aún no lo han demostrado?-bromeó el chico cuando me vio acercarme.

-Un poco.-admití yo.-¿Qué tal es la vida en el desierto?

-Depende del momento.-respondió.

-¿De qué momento exactamente?

-Bueno, no es el momento, supongo que es la compañía.-se corrigió.

-Entonces hay una chica.-adiviné yo.

-Todas las buenas historias son alrededor de una chica.-se rió Benjamin.-Se llama Tia, la he visto algunas veces al sur, mientras cazábamos. Es tan hermosa, quizá abandone a Amun y me vaya con ella. Pero quiero pensarlo antes de precipitarme.-reflexionó.-Y tú, ¿qué? He hecho cuentas, y por lo que veo eres el solitario de tu familia. ¿No hay nadie que te alegre la existencia?

-Supongo que la mía aún no es una buena historia.-admití yo un poco triste.

-Tranquilo, todas las historias deben ser buenas en algún momento.-repuso él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, no merecería la pena contarlas.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Irlanda (1968-1975) **

Después de pasar varios años con Amun y su aquelarre mi familia comenzó a notar la poca importancia que se le podía dar al tiempo, pero yo seguía notando su paso.

Benjamin decidió marcharse con Tia, pero Amun no se lo permitió. No es que le encadenara, simplemente le valió con recordarle al joven que de no ser por él, ya estaría muerto:

-Pero yo la quiero.-repuso Benjamin.

-Me parece bien, te veía muy solo.-respondió Amun.

-Y, ¿por qué no quieres que me vaya con ella?-inquirió el chico.

-Te he dado la vida y ahora tú quieres volverme la espalda para irte con una mujer.-le reprochó.

-No te estoy volviendo la espalda, pero quiero estar con ella. Amun, si me obligas a elegir no te servirán de nada todas tus tretas, la elegiré a ella por mucho que te pese.-sentenció Benjamin.

-¿Quién te pide que elijas?-preguntó Amun.

-Y, ¿qué he de hacer, entonces?

-Si te quiere, te seguirá. Que venga con nosotros.-no supimos muy bien si aquello era una oferta o una orden.

Pero igualmente Amun se salió con la suya, Benjamin se quedó y Tia abandonó su aquelarre para irse con él.

El aquelarre egipcio había cambiado mucho desde nuestra llegada, Benjamin ya no era el perrito faldero de Amun, ahora estaba dispuesto a pelear por lo que quería, Tia. La muchacha me causó un excelente impresión, no solo haría cualquier cosa por Benjamin, también tenía carácter y no volvía un pie atrás lo dijera quién lo dijera. A ella no le importaba lo antiguo que fuera Amun, no le mostraría más respeto del que él tuviera con ella. Y siempre presente la estatua más característica de los egipcios, hierática, muda, inmóvil: Kebi.

El tiempo comenzó a pesarnos, sobretodo por el mal clima en el que se encontraba el aquelarre, así que el día que Siobhan, una amiga irlandesa de Carlisle, vino a buscarnos, todos nos alegramos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Siobhan?-preguntó Carlisle al verla llegar tan apurada.

-Por fin te encuentro, llevo semanas buscándote. Necesito tu ayuda.-contestó.

-¿Para qué?¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Hace poco Liam y yo salimos de caza, sé que no te parece bien de lo que nos alimentamos, así que te ahorraré los detalles. Pero había una chica...y entonces me arrepentí de lo que estaba haciendo, así que la transformé.-explicó.

-Y, ¿qué ocurre?

-Está desatada. No podemos controlarla, se expone demasiado. Tengo miedo de que los Vulturis decidan intervenir. No solo es el hecho de que soy responsable de ella, tampoco quiero que le hagan daño. Ella necesita controlarse, y en eso no hay nadie mejor que tú.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-preguntó Carlisle.

-En Cork, con Liam. No se cuánto tiempo más pueda retenerla. Ayúdanos, por favor.-imploró.

Carlisle se giró hacia nosotros con un gesto interrogante en su rostro.

-Te ayudaremos.-respondí por toda mi familia al escuchar sus pensamientos.

Teníamos prisa, así que Carlisle, Jasper y yo nos adelantamos corriendo y nadando mientras que nuestra familia iría en barco con nuestras cosas.

Aquella neófita parecía más desquiciada que cualquier miembro de mi familia después de la transformación.

-Dejadme salir.-ordenó.

-Tranquilízate Maggie.-le pidió Siobhan.

-Solo queremos ayudarte.-dijo Carlisle.

"Dice la verdad, pero no entiendo por qué quiere ayudarme. No puedo fiarme, solo quieren la sangre para ellos."-pensó la neófita.

-Puedes fiarte de nosotros, no es una lucha por la sangre.-le aseguré. A ella se le abrieron los ojos y me rugió.

"Por favor, Edward, no la inquietes más. Me esta costando mucho tranquilizarla."-me pidió mentalmente Jasper.

-Es normal que te sientas así, eres joven y tu sed es mayor que la nuestra. Pero, como en todo, en esta vida hay normas y debes de seguirlas.-aclaró Carlisle.-No puedes exponerte de esa forma, si los humanos te descubren estarás en problemas.

"¿Qué me pueden hacer? No son nada al lado de mi fuerza. No puede vencerme."-pensó Maggie.

-Ellos no pueden. Pero hay otros que sí. Y que mostrarán la misma piedad que tú con los humanos a la hora de matarte, absolutamente ninguna.-repuse. Volvió a envararse y noté a Jasper a mi lado un poco más tenso.-Sabes que no te miento. Hacemos esto por tu bien.

"¿Por qué se preocupan? Si alguien viene a por mí escaparé."

-¿Y Siobhan?¿Dejarías que la mataran? Ella es responsable de tus actos al transformarte.-le expliqué.

Maggie lanzó una mirada rápida a Siobhan y volvió a mirarme a mí.

"No, no quiero que le hagan daño. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

-Está dispuesta a escuchar.-les conté a los otros que no entendían la conversación que estábamos teniendo la neófita y yo.

"Un curioso poder el tuyo"-apreció Maggie.

-A mí el tuyo no me lo parece en absoluto.-mentí.

-Mentiroso.-advirtió ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero una tía a la que quiero muchísimo está enferma y la van a ingresar para hacerle pruebas y estoy bastante ajetreada con todo y preocupada, perdonadme si no actualizo mis historias demasiado rápido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Rumania  
(1975-1983)**

Maggie mostró un don muy poderoso, era capaz de descubrir cualquier mentira, era realmente asombroso. Cuando terminó su etapa de neófita y hubo aprendido a controlarse, se convirtió en una chica encantadora, no tenía nada que ver con la loca sedienta de sangre que conocimos al llegar. Siobhan y ella se hicieron grandes amigas, prácticamente familia, como Carlisle y yo. Pero había algo todavía por resolver en esa ecuación. La relación entre las chicas era estupenda, pero Liam era muy territorial, había tenido a Siobhan durante décadas solo para él, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. No está muy claro cómo, Carlisle tiene sus propias teorías, pero finalmente se convirtieron en un aquelarre unido y civilizado.

-Gracias por haber venido, Carlisle. Siento haberos robado tanto tiempo a ti y a tu familia.-se disculpó. Aunque realmente no había motivo, toda la familia había adorado Irlanda. En particular Jasper y Alice que se mostraban aún más unidos que cuando llegamos.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Siobhan.-contestó Carlisle.-Me alegra mucho volver a encontrarme con mis viejos amigos. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Alistair?

-Lo último que oí es que estaba por los Cárpatos, ¿vas a ir a verle?-preguntó Siobhan.

-No sé, llevo más de cien años sin verle, me gustaría saber que está bien.-respondió Carlisle.

-Antes de que decidamos nada.-intervino Jasper.-Me gustaría hacer algo antes de irnos.-entonces se volvió hacia Alice que mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras Jasper hincaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo.-Alice, sé que te has enamorado de Irlanda, por lo que no creo que exista mejor lugar para demostrarte lo enamorado que yo estoy de ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡SÍ!-gritó Alice. Él se levantó y la abrazó e hice algo que nunca les había visto hacer en público, se besaron, ambos estaban eufóricos, por lo que probablemente no supieran ni que estábamos allí.-Tenemos fecha para dentro de dos semanas en la Catedral de San Patricio.

-Lo has sabido todo el tiempo.-se rió Jasper.

-Sí, ¿por qué crees que estuvimos Rosalie y yo una semana en Dublín?-se carcajeó Alice.

-Y has estado fingiendo que no sabías nada.-repuso Jasper.

-Realmente no estaba fingiendo podías haber cambiado de opinión y no pedirme matrimonio.-objetó ella.-Pero te decidiste a hacerlo.

-¿Cómo has podido dudarlo?-replicó él divertido.

La boda fue muy al estilo de mi hermana, prácticamente la había organizado ella en su totalidad. Y hubo algo que me llamó especialmente la atención, le pidió a Carlisle que fuera su padrino y a mí que la acompañara al altar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté yo confuso.

-Porque si mientras camino por el pasillo se pasa por mi cabeza algún mal presagio, tú eres el único que lo sabría. Y si eso pasara quiero que me agarres el brazo muy fuerte, y no me dejes echarme atrás.-me pidió.

Por fortuna nada de eso ocurrió.Y aunque yo esperaba que Jasper fuera capaz de controlar los nervios de la novia, era él el que nos decargaba una ola de inquietud a todos por los nervios que él tenía.

Alice y Jasper no quisieron abandonarnos tras su boda. Íbamos a ir a visitar a un viejo amigo de Carlisle, Alistair, que según sabíamos estaba en Rumanía. Ellos iban a acompañarnos y quizá luego se "perdieran" por allí. Rosalie y Emmett necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que volvieron a EEUU.  
Buscamos durante días a Alistair, pero ese viejo zorro debía estar muy bien escondido. Sin embargo, durante una de nuestras jornadas de búsqueda encontramos a unos vampiros que no esperábamos ver.

-Es extraño encontrar a tantos vampiros juntos.-comentó uno. Carlisle se adelantó para hacer las veces de jefe y portavoz de nuestro aquelarre.

-Saludos caballeros, soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia.-se presentó.

-¿Carlisle? He oído hablar de ti, estuviste con los Vulturis, ¿sigues con ellos?-preguntó furioso el otro.

-Hace tiempo que no.-respondió mi padre.-Por lo que veo no sois amantes de ellos aquí.

-¿Qué respeto le puedes mostrar a alguien que te lo ha arrebatado todo?-preguntó el rumano.-Yo soy Stefan y él es Vladimir.-señaló a su compañero. Vladimir se acercó un poco a Jasper examinándolo.

-Tenemos aquí otro guerrero.-observó mirando sus cicatrices.-Tienes pinta de pertenecer a los clanes del sur.-Jasper no contestó.-Si no fueran tan infantiles sería muy noble que siguieran luchando por el poder.

-¿Por qué poder peleáis vosotros?-preguntó Jasper señalando las cicatrices en el brazo de Vladimir.

-Por el poder que los Vulturis nos arrebataron.-respondió Stefan.-Sois demasiado jóvenes para saberlo, pero no siempre han sido los más poderosos de nuestra raza. Hace mil quinientos años nos rendían homenaje a nosotros, como todos los demás. Pero la confianza es de débiles, y nosotros nos debilitamos por culpa de ello. Nos fuimos asentando hasta que nuestras pieles se fueron quedando petrificadas, fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Pero ahora son ellos los que se están asentando. Pronto tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Por qué interrumpir la paz?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Entiendes por paz una dictadura ante la que nadie se revela?-inquirió Vladimir.

-¿Nos daríais vosotros algo distinto?-pregunté yo.

-Probablemente no, pero al menos no intentaríamos camuflarlo.-se rió Stefan.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, os rogaría un review aunque sea cortito :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**

* * *

**

**Denali  
(1983-1987) **

Nuestro encuentro con los rumanos fue bastante interesante, aunque bastante breve. No encontramos ni rastro de Alistair, así que decidimos volver a América. Jasper y Alice se quedaron, iban a viajar a India, y luego pensaban visitar China y Japón.

Buscamos a Rosalie y Emmett, finalmente los localizamos en Denali, visitando de nuevo a la familia de Tanya.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-nos saludó Tanya cuando llegamos.

-Me alegro de veros.-respondió Carlisle.

-Lo mismo digo.-contestó sinceramente Tanya.-Os querría presentar a los dos nuevos miembros de nuestra familia. Eleazar, Carmen.-llamó.

Dos vampiros morenos, aunque de tez pálida, evidentemente, aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Qué alegría ver que vuestro aquelarre ha crecido!-se emocionó Esme.-Y además tampoco beben sangre humana.-apuntó.

-Sí, no nos sentimos cómodos con la idea de asesinar gente por saciar nuestra sed, comenzamos nuestra nuevo estilo de vida y conocimos a la familia de Tanya.-respondió Carmen.

-¿De dónde sois?-se interesó Carlisle.

Nadie respondió, se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

-Eres uno de los Vulturis.-advertí yo tras leer su mente.

-Lo fui.-respondió Eleazar.-Pero todo eso ha terminado para mí.

-Es difícil de imaginar. Un Vulturi renunciando a la sangre. O lo que es aún más importante para ellos, renunciando a su familia.-dijo incrédulo Carlisle.

-A decir verdad, creo que soy el primero que lo hace. Pero había una buena razón.-giró su rostro hacia Carmen y le sonrió.

-Me interesaría mucho saber qué ha sido de mis viejos amigos, ¿te importaría comentarme?-preguntó Carlisle.

-En absoluto.-aceptó Eleazar.

Eleazar y Carlisle se sumergieron en una larga conversación que realmente no me importaba demasiado, pero volví a prestar atención cuando nos explicó cómo les abandonó:

-Yo era de gran ayuda para ellos, poder conocer los poderes vampíricos antes de la transformación..., muy útil. Pero yo sentía un vacío, no me bastaba con ser un luchador, ni nada de lo que hacía con ellos. Hasta que un día lo vi claro. Nos mandaron a España, mi tierra, a buscar a un vampiro muy poco discreto. Y cuando íbamos a regresar, la vi a ella. Y supe que era lo que estaba buscando. Volví a Italia con Carmen y les expliqué que quería comenzar una vida con ella, Aro vio lo mucho que nos amábamos y Marco observó la fuerte unión que había entre nosotros. Así que sin más despedidas nos marchamos.

Era una historia de cuento, como todas las que conocía. Carlisle y Esme, Rose y Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Las vieron y supieron en ese mismo instante que era amor, ¿podría yo sentir algo tan fuerte en cuanto viera a la persona adecuada?

Mi familia y la de Tanya salieron a cazar, ella y yo nos quedamos en su casa porque quería hablar conmigo.

-Perdona si nos mostramos un poco bruscas después de...-se disculpó Tanya.

-Es comprensible, tranquila.-respondí.

-No lo es. No es culpa tuya, supongo. Y por lo que veo aún no has encontrado a esa persona que dices estar buscando.-observó ella.

-No, aún no.-suspiré yo. Y entonces como si fuera una respuesta sentí el suelo moverse.-¿Has notado eso?-le pregunté a Tanya.

-¿El qué? Yo no he notado nada.-se mostró confusa.

-Es como si la Tierra se hubiese movido.-respondí.

-No se ha movido nada, Edward.-repuso ella.

Pero para mí sí, el 13 de septiembre de 1987 mi mundo se movió.

* * *

El mundo de Edward comenzó a moverse el día que Bella nació, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis un review no cuesta nada y para mí vale mucho ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno este capítulo no es gran cosa, pero es necesario para entender a Edward y a Jasper.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Boston  
(1987-1990) **

A pesar de que nuestra estancia en Denali podía haber sido más larga nos marchamos pronto:

-Chicos, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Boston, y creo que no es mal sitio.-comentó Carlisle.-Podéis quedaros si queréis, no hay ningún problema.-aseguró Carlisle.

-Yo voy con vosotros.-contesté.

-Y nosotros también.-respondió Emmett, pero se volvió cauto hacia Rosalie.-Tú quieres, ¿no cielo?

-Claro, son nuestra familia.-aceptó ella.

-Pero a Alice y Jasper les resultaría más sencillo encontraros aquí.-replicó Tanya.

-Alice fue capaz de encontrarnos antes de conocernos, no creo que tenga problema alguno para encontrarnos.-contraataqué.

-Bueno, es una lástima que os vayáis tan pronto.-se lamentó Carmen.

-Tranquila, no creo que esto sea un adiós. La eternidad es una de las ventajas, no tienes que despedirte para siempre de la gente que quieres.-sonrió Esme.

-Entonces, ¿seguirás buscando a esa persona?-me preguntó Tanya ante todo el mundo.

-Aún no he perdido la esperanza.-suspiré intentando evitar las miradas fulminantes de Irina y Kate.

-Volveremos a vernos.-se despidió Emmett.

-Estoy seguro de ello.-se rió Eleazar.

Nos mudamos a Boston, otra vez volvimos a construir un hogar. Alice y Jasper volvieron a casa después de unos meses.

Algo había pasado que no querían contarnos, pero se decidieron a hablar con nosotros antes de que solo yo me enterara.

-Ocurrió algo en India.-admitió Alice. Jasper se mostraba avergonzado.-¿Prefieres contarlo tú?-le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.-Bueno, seguiré yo, entonces. No sé muy bien qué pasó, os prometo que él no fue capaz de decidirlo, pero le pudo el instinto. Se abalanzó contra un humano, por suerte pude detenerle a tiempo, el pobre hombre solo se llevó un susto, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Entonces fue solo eso, un susto ¿no?-preguntó Carlisle.

-A decir verdad, no.-reconoció Alice.-Fueron varios.

-No sé que me ocurrió. Me comporto como un neófito.-se avergonzó Jasper.

-Es comprensible que tanto tiempo sin probarla te haga extrañar la sangre humana. Pero debemos ser cautos.-recordó Carlisle.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

"Ayúdame"-me imploró Alice mentalmente."No sé durante cuánto tiempo más podré seguir interviniendo. Me sentiría culpable si le hace daño a alguien y a él le dolería también mucho. Tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos. Te lo suplicó, no dejes que caiga en la tentación. Ayúdame"

Yo asentí imperceptiblemente para el resto de mi familia. A partir de entonces comenzaría una dura tarea para mantener a Jasper a raya.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo es un poco mierda, pero tenía que presentar los problemas de Jasper porque ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá en un futuro.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya habéis visto que he tardado poquito con este capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Detroit  
(1990-1994) **

Después de una temporada en Boston, Esme y Carlisle decidieron que la isla Esme llevaba demasiado tiempo olvidada, y ellos estaban deseando tomar unas vacaciones. Ellos se marcharon a su isla, y mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos a Detroit

-Pensadlo.-ordenó Rosalie.-Los tiempos han cambiado mucho, podemos irnos los cinco solos a vivir en una casa. Nada de pantomimas de padres, solo amigos/hermanos/parejas compartiendo una casa, como ser adolescentes.

-Creo que has visto demasiado la televisión, Rose.-se burló Alice.-Es esa serie a la que se ha enganchado, "Sensación de vivir".-todos nos reímos.

-¡Venga ya!-se quejó Rosalie.-¿De veras no os gustaría tener una vida como la de los protagonistas?

-Yo creo que somos clavaditos, solo que omiten las escenas de caza porque no son apropiadas para el horario.-me burlé yo.

-Aunque seamos vampiros, somos adolescentes.-repitió la rubia.

-El que pienses eso solo quiere decir que aún no has madurado.-le reprochó Jasper.

-Bueno, vosotros haced lo que queráis, pero yo voy a ser una adolescente, sin padres, con casa propia, siempre comprando ropa y de fiesta.-anunció Rosalie.

-Espera, yo nunca me he negado a eso.-se rió Alice.-Desde ese punto de vista me parece un plan perfecto.

Y allí íbamos, a Detroit, a hacernos pasar por los protagonistas de "Sensación de vivir". No fue una de mis épocas favoritas, es más en gran parte todos los recuerdos son bastante humillantes. Cada vez que organizaban una fiesta yo intentaba escabullirme, pero algunas veces me atrapaban. Y cada minuto era insufrible, adolescentes borrachas que se te lanzaban y no entendían por qué un chico de 17 años no quería sexo.

Finalmente cada vez que nos olíamos una fiesta, Emmett, Jasper y yo echábamos a correr. Siempre venía bien una expedición de caza y si podíamos librarnos de hacer el payaso mejor.

Recuerdo una de nuestras expediciones especialmente interesante. Conocimos a un nómada, Garrett mucho más civilizado que cualquier otro con el que hubiéramos topado, que se mostró muy cordial con nosotros. Se vio interesado en nuestra familia, le parecía extraño un aquelarre como el nuestro. Finalmente él también nos contó su historia:

-Durante mi vida humana fui un soldado de gran prestigio. Era portavoz de una tropa, llevamos la revolución a todas las zonas de EEUU. Pero en una de mis expediciones, cerca de California, me atacó una criatura. Se quedó conmigo hasta después de mi transformación. Cuando desperté en mi nueva vida y me explicó que me lo había arrebatado todo, le maté. Y entonces decidí seguir con mis expediciones, pero de otra forma, me hice nómada. Me alegré cuando nuestra revolución triunfó, pero me apené por no haber podido participar. Incluso sentí ganas de llorar cuando en la batalla de Yorktown, EEUU logró al final la independencia.

-Vaya historia.-se emocionó Jasper.

-Realmente esta vida me ha arrebatado muchas cosas. Pero espero poder recuperarlas algún día.-suspiró Garrett.

-¿Crees que algún día los vampiros también comencemos una guerra por la independencia?-preguntó incrédulo Emmett.

-Los vampiros nacimos humanos una vez, y el ansía de poder no desaparece con la transformación. Es más, incluso con lo independientes que somos, estamos atados a las leyes de 3 reyes. Incluso entre los inmortales hay quien se cree superior.

-¿Pelearías contra los Vulturis?-le pregunté.

-Si el poder del pueblo se cree superior a sus mandados, los mandados deben sublevarse contra el poder. No es el cumplimiento de las órdenes lo que da estabilidad a un pueblo, sino la tolerancia.

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco raro, es una paranoia XD, pero fue un momento en que mi cabeza se fue de viaje por ahí ^^, decidme que os parecen mis locuras.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Bueno no pensaba publicar hoy, pero como es mi cumpleaños y estoy de buen humor he decidido traeros un nuevo capítulo, sí hoy cumplo 18 años :), espero que os guste mi regalito^^

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Nueva York  
(1994-1997)  
**  
Después de que Carlisle y Esme volvieran con nosotros llegamos a la conclusión de que era hora de volver a mudarse. No teníamos ningún destino en mente hasta que Alice lo vio:

-Tenemos que ir a Nueva York.-ordenó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Emmett.

-Porque lo he visto.-sentenció ella.-Así que venga, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

-Me parece bien.-acordé.-¿Por qué no vais preparando el equipaje?-les sugerí al resto.

Ellos asintieron y se marcharon dejándonos a Alice y a mí solos.

-Va a ser muy duro para ella.-le dije a Alice, ya que éramos los únicos que conocían los detalles de la visión.

-Sí, pero creo que querría despedirse.-susurró triste.

Nos acomodamos en una casita a las afueras de Nueva York. No era un lugar oscuro como los demás en los que solíamos vivir, pero eramos cautos. Rosalie estaba entusiasmada por haber vuelto a "su ciudad". Le mostró a Emmett cada esquina de la ciudad. Se mostraba tan feliz hasta que un día...

Alice y Esme se fueron a la ciudad, un día convenientemente nublado, a hacer algunas compras. A su vuelta trajeron consigo un montón de bolsas de ropa y el periódico que Carlisle les había pedido.  
Rosalie aprovechó el día nublado para seguir disfrutando de Nueva York, pero las nubes se fueron disipando lo que la obligó a recluirse en casa. Aburrida cogió el periódico y comenzó a ojearlo. Lo soltó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y echó a correr por el bosque con Emmett siguiéndola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó atónito Carlisle.

Tomé el periódico, mostrándole a Carlisle la página que Rose había estado mirando.

-Pobrecita, deberíamos ir con ella.-sugirió Esme al leer el nombre de Robert James Hale, el hermano de Rosalie, en las esquelas del periódico.

-Es mejor que esté sola.-desacordó Alice.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Carlisle.

-En el cementerio, ha ido a despedirse.-les explicó mi hermana.

Rosalie volvió con Emmett por la noche. No dijo nada, solo nos miró y subió a su habitación. En su cabeza había una imagen que se repetía, los nombres de su familia en las lápidas, y la familia de su hermano Robert. Una señora mayor, que lloraba desconsolada, algunas personas más jóvenes, y algunos niños, nietos de su hermano.

-¡Qué extraño!-susurró Jasper.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Alice.

-Siento tristeza en ella, pero no es el sentimiento más fuerte que hay en ella.-respondió.

-Y, ¿cuál es?-le preguntó a Jasper su esposa.

-Envidia.


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno que poquito que he tardado en actualizar eh?, Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Rusia  
(1997-2003)**

Rosalie decidió que nos quedáramos algo más de tiempo para saber que había sido de su familia. Pero solo quedaban sus descendientes. Cuando fue consciente de que eso solo la ayudaba a martirizarse porque nunca podría decirles quien era realmente decidió que era hora de irse, lejos, muy lejos.

-Podríamos volver a Europa.-sugirió Esme.

-No quiero tanta gente a mi alrededor. Quiero un poco de intimidad, poder estar solos, poder ser nosotros mismos.-pidió Rosalie.

-No toda Europa es un nido incesante de gente y ruido. Al noreste la población es casi nula, hay grandes espacios prácticamente desiertos, y una caza muy variada.-intervino Carlisle.

-¿Estamos hablando de irnos al culo del mundo?-preguntó Alice.

-Si entiendes por "el culo del mundo" a Rusia, sí.-me reí yo.

-Pero allí no hay nada. Ni boutiques, ni centros comerciales,...-lloriqueó Alice.

-Por favor.-rogó Rose.

-Todo sea por mi hermanita.-accedió Alice.

-¿Qué opináis el resto?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno, si hay tan poca población, tendremos más libertad, y no habrá tanta prisa a la hora de mudarnos.-recordó Esme.

-Si dices que hay caza variada por mí bien.-accedió Emmett.

-Si Alice accede...-dijo Jasper.

-A Edward ni le pregunto, nunca se queja de nada.-se rió Carlisle y yo puse los ojos en blanco.-Bueno, pues vámonos.

Rusia resultó un lugar totalmente nuevo y diferente. Los paisajes estaban tan solitarios, pero no por ello dejaban de ser bellos. Nos mudamos a Arkhangelsk, al noroeste de Rusia. Nuestra palidez no resaltaba entre el resto de habitantes, ni tampoco nuestra poca sociabilidad, aunque de todas formas vivíamos lejos de todo núcleo urbano.

Las expediciones de caza eran mucho más divertidas de lo que habían sido antes, correr entre la nieve cazando lobos...

Había una gran tranquilidad en nuestro nuevo hogar, mi familia parecía feliz, Rosalie había recuperado la sonrisa y Emmett se veía animado con la caza. Alice añoraba sus tiendas de moda pero lo sobrellevaba con las gigantescas guerras de nieve que organizábamos.

Pero durante una de nuestras falsas batallas aparecieron unos inesperados combatientes. Un aquelarre de tres vampiros se aproximó a nosotros. No parecían con intención de atacarnos, pero con los de nuestra especie nunca se sabe. Un hombre acompañado de dos mujeres, los tres eran rubios, con rasgos puramente de la zona, altos y delgados. Una de las mujeres se aproximó a nosotros:

-¡Vaya, nos esperábamos encontrar a nadie!-exclamó.-Siento deciros que esta es nuestra zona de caza.

-No creo que haya problema con eso, nuestra caza es diferente a la vuestra.-intervine yo mirando los ojos rojos de la chica.

-¿Ah, sí?¡Qué interesante! Yo soy Nina y ellos son Aleksei y Anna.-presentó Nina.

-Yo soy Edward, y ellos son mis hermanos, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.-respondí.

-Y, ¿quién es el jefe de este gran aquelarre?-preguntó Nina.

-No se encuentra ahora mismo con nosotros.-repuse.

-Entonces, ¿sois más?-yo asentí con la cabeza.-¡Vaya! Un aquelarre realmente grande, no sé cómo lo conseguís. Yo es sola con estos dos y a veces no nos aguantamos.-rió Nina.

-¿Tú eres la jefa del aquelarre?-preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

-¿Qué crees?¿Que por ser mujer no puedo ser un líder?-siseó Nina.-Es una de las grandes ventajas de ser vampiro, no eres más fuerte por ser hombre. Los hombres siempre se creen más fuertes que todos, la fuerza es lo único que importa.-escupió.-Vámonos.-urgió a su aquelarre y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?-preguntó Emmett.-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-He visto su mente.-confesé.-Estaba casada con un maltratador, le pegaba continuamente. Una criatura atacó a su marido y lo convirtió en vampiro. Eso lo hizo aún más terrorífico. Él la mordió y la transformó para poder someterla durante toda la eternidad. Ella sintió su nueva fuerza, pero supo que no podría vencerle, así que convirtió a sus hermanos, Aleksei y Anna, para que la ayudaran.-les expliqué.

-Y, ¿qué fue de él?-preguntó Emmett.

-Ya no tiene que volver a preocuparse de que vuelva a pegarle.-contesté.

-El fin justifica los medios.-sentenció Rosalie.

* * *

Este capítulo no es de especial importancia, pero es un salto para demostrar la unión de los Cullen como hermanos y adentrarnos un poco en el mundo de los vampiros. Nina, Aleksei y Anna son de mi total invención, no os molesteis en buscarlos en los libros de Meyer ^^

Ya sabeis el botoncito verde no salva vidas pero provoca sonrisas :) ;) :) ;) :D


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Bueno quiero aclarar algunas cosillas por algunos reviews que he leído, a ver los capítulos son cortos, tanto los de esta historia como los de Besos a escondidas de este amor prohibido, repito de nuevo la razón, estos capítulos yo los escribí en un foro en el que teníamos costumbre de hacer los capítulos mucho más cortos, cuando termine de subir los capítulos que había intentaré hacerlos más largos, también me han comentado que pasa mucho tiempo en un solo capítulo, pero tened en cuenta que Edward tiene más de cien años cuando conoce a Bella, y esta historia seguirá incluso más años después, entonces no me queda de otra que hacerlo rápido, espero que lo comprendais.

Es más os aviso que la parte de los libros es idéntica a la de Meyer, pero en resumen y contada por Edward y aviso que la contaré muy rápido, porque ya os digo que para mí es muy aburrido volver a contar la historia que todos ya conocemos, así que serán apenas unos capítulos, pero también entre libro y libro incluiré cosas nuevas.

Bueno y os dejo con el capítulo, por fin, la segunda llegada a Forks, disfrutadla!!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Forks  
(2003-2005)**

Forks no había cambiado ni un ápice en el tiempo que nos habíamos ausentado. Era como uno de esos lugares al margen del resto del mundo, que no varía por mucho que la Tierra gire.

El instituto de Forks era como cualquier otro, pero con menos días soleados que ausentarnos. Llevábamos bastantes años sin acudir al instituto, lo que nos complicó un poco nuestra llegada. Rápidamente nos convertimos en los huraños Cullen. Sobretodo Jasper, al que cada día tenía que vigilar para evitar que se abalanzara sobre alguien.

Rosalie estaba encantada con ser el centro de atención de tantos chicos, a Emmett no le preocupaba, según él si una chica tan hermosa como Rose le eligió a él años atrás y aún no había cambiado de parecer, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Tenía que ser bueno tener tanta confianza en sí mismo, lo que no se podía decir de Rosalie. Pues cada vez que las chicas miraban a Emmett o intentaban hablar con él, su esposa les mandaba una mirada envenenada ante lo que mi hermano se reía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Alice era una persona muy sociable, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer amigos, estaba demasiado pendiente de Jasper. Él la absorbía por completo, ella hacía como que no le importaba pero realmente le habría encantado poder hablar con sus compañeras, ir con ellas a comprar los vestidos para el baile...Ser una más. Yo realmente deseaba que algún día encontrara a esa amiga que tanto anhelaba.

La cual no podía estar en este instituto, pues la mayoría de las chicas tenían unas mentes tan frívolas que me recordaban a una Rosalie más joven. Solo había una excepción que confirmaba mi regla: Angela Weber. Era una chica un poco tímida, pero realmente agradable. Las palabras que surgían en su cabeza no eran muy distintas de las que realmente decía, era una persona sincera, algo casi inexistente entre los adolescentes. Era un alivio leer su mente, tan pacífica, entre todas las leonas caníbales que se devoraban en el instituto.

Como Lauren y Jessica Stanley. Si se habla de gente hipócrita y manipuladora en el instituto de Forks es muy probable que se esté hablando de ellas. Porque realmente hay algo peor que las chicas populares y son aquellas que no lo son y harían cualquier cosa por serlo. No tienen escrúpulos, ni dignidad la mayoría de las veces. Es patético ver hacer a alguien cosas que le resultan humillantes solo para que los demás hablaran de ellas. O quedarse en ridículo siendo rechazada por un Cullen para el baile de primavera:

-Hola, Edward, soy Jessica, estoy en tu clase de Historia.-se presentó.

-Sé quién eres.-contesté.

"Sabe quién soy"-celebró en su cabeza y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Aunque realmente estaba avergonzado porque sabía lo que quería.

-Bueno como sabrás el baile de primavera es dentro de dos semanas y la chica elige...-tartamudeó un poco.

-Creo que sé lo que vienes a pedirte y siento decirte que no podré acompañarte.-la corté.

-¿Ya te lo han pedido?-preguntó.

-No, es que los bailes no van conmigo.-respondí. Y utilicé la excusa típica para cualquier adolescente.-No sé bailar.

-Oh, bueno. Pero podríamos quedar a cenar algún día, o ¿tampoco sabes comer?-bromeó.

A decir verdad no recordaba la última vez que había cogido un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-Creo que no es buena idea.-admití.-Pero seguro que hay muchos chicos que estarían encantados de ir contigo a cenar y acompañarte al baile.

Sé que es difícil que te guste Jessica Stanley, pero con 6 mil millones de habitantes en el mundo, por fuerza tenía que haber alguien, ¿no?

Ella no fue capaz de contestar nada, solo se giró y se marchó ofuscada.

Y a pesar de este episodio con Jessica seguimos siendo los desconocidos y huraños Cullen durante bastante tiempo. El instituto era una pérdida de tiempo, repetíamos una y otra vez cosas que ya sabíamos. Todos los días lo mismo. Las mismas asignaturas, los mismos profesores, los mismo exámenes, los mismos alumnos. Bueno hasta que llegó la nueva alumna, la hija del sheriff:

Bella Swan...

* * *

Bueno, ya sabéis lo que toca en el siguiente capítulo: Crepúsculo.

Recordad los libros será rápido, también opino que a vosotras os resultará aburrido leer algo que ya sabéis, es desde la perspectiva de Edward claro, e intentaré que quede bien, pero espero que comprendais por qué la brevedad.

Bueno ya sabéis lo feliz que puede hacer un review^^


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno, la encuesta ha terminado a favor de cuatro capítulos por tan solo un voto. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de Crepúsculo. Sé que he tardado más de lo que dije, lo siento, pero acabo de mudarme a la universidad y estoy muy ajetreada. Aquí os dejo el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Forks-Denali-Forks (2005)

Solo había visto el rostro de aquella muchacha en las mentes de los chicos del instituto que babeaban por ella. Más tarde en la cafetería pude divisarla a lo lejos, parecía muy guapa, a su manera, pero hermosa. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que no podía escuchar su mente. Era como si en el lugar que ella estuviera mentalmente no hubiera nadie, no oía absolutamente nada.

Pero las cosas se pusieron muy feas en clase de Biología. Había visto a aquella humana, pero hasta ese momento no la había olido. Todo cambió cuando su efluvio me llegó, su olor era irresistible; para mi desgracia, el profesor la sentó a mi lado, porque era el único asiento libre. Durante una hora creí que iba a volverme loco, que iba a matarla en aquel momento, incluso pensé las formas de hacerlo...Finalmente recuperé la cordura y en cuanto sonó el timbre me marché del instituto.

Hablé con Carlisle, me aconsejó ir a Denali un tiempo y le hice caso. Me prestó su coche y me marché con la familia de Tanya. Ellos me acogieron de buen gusto, pero yo seguía sintiéndome incómodo. En Forks estaba mi familia, teníamos nuestra vida, y de repente llegaba ella y lo iba a echar todo por tierra, ¡una simple humana!

Llevaba años, no años, décadas, rodeado de humanos, y jamás me había ocurrido eso. Ningún error, siempre que maté un humano fue por propia voluntad, no hubo locuras transitorias como en ese momento, pero ese olor, el olor de Bella, era algo especial, irresistible. Pero yo era fuerte, tenía que demostrármelo a mí y a mi familia. Así que decidí volver.

Me alimenté de sobra para evitar accidentes por culpa de mi sed el día siguiente de instituto. Pero la caza no sería suficiente, tendría que emplear todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre esa chica.

Mi familia se alegró mucho de que hubiera vuelto, todos me dieron ánimos para acudir al instituto al día siguiente, incluso Jasper:

-Edward, si hay alguien aquí capaz de controlar sus instintos vampíricos sois tú y Carlisle. Realmente vuestro control es digno de admiración.

-Gracias, Jazz. Pero creo que esto es algo más. Jamás había notado una sensación así, ella tiene un olor demasiado bueno.

-Edward, soy el único aquí que realmente nota el olor de los humanos, no me tienes que explciar cómo es su olor.-rió Jasper.-Pero no importa lo bien que huela, eres más fuerte que todo eso. Tenemos fe en ti.

Tenían fe en mí, toda mi familia. Pero yo no la tenía. El miedo me corroía todo el cuerpo durante la noche. No podía herir a un humano, no quería ser un monstruo.

El día en el instituto parecía como cualquier otro, salvo por el detalle de que toda mi familia mantenía un ojo en mí. Finalmente llegó la hora de biología, donde volvía a encontrarme con Bella Swan a mi lado.

Ella entró y se sentó a mi lado. Su olor me golpeó pero conseguí refrenarme cuando clavó en mí sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y noté la vibración del suelo.

La había encontrado, ese era el rostro, Bella era la persona que yo había estado esperando.

Forks  
(2005)

Bella era especial, sin duda alguna. Decidí entablar conversación con ella y descubrí que todo lo magnífica que era por fuera solo era una tapadera, por dentro era aún más sorprenderte. No era el tipo de mente de un adolescente, demasiado madura, racional, buena, inteligente...Más parecida a una divinidad que a una simple mortal.

Al principio pensé que solo me agradaba, cosa que no me ocurría con muchos humanos, sobretodo cuando tenía que oír cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pero aquella mente en blanco, y sus inesperadas palabras y reacciones me gustaban tanto...No sabía hasta que punto.

Hasta que llegó el día en que arriesgué todo lo que había conseguido durante décadas por ella.

Había nevado la noche anterior, una fina capa de hielo cubría el suelo. Yo no tuve problemas para llegar al instituto con mi coche, ni siquiera Bella con su destartalada camioneta, pero sí Tyler Crowly.

Bella se encontraba de pie junto a su camioneta cuando el coche de Tyler derrapó en la entrada y fue a estrellarse contra la camioneta de Bella, lo que habría destrozado a Bella en el camino. Pero yo no lo permití, sin pensarlo, me lancé a una velocidad inhumana para apartarla del impacto.

Sufrió una leve contusión, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, ella me había visto. Sabía lo lejos que yo me hallaba de su coche y que acaba de detener el impacto del coche de Tyler con las manos.

Después de dejar a Bella en el hospital mi familia y yo nos reunimos para hablar sobre el incidente. Todo se había vuelto peligroso para nosotros, yo nos había dejado al descubierto. Jasper y Rosalie eran de la opinión de que lo mejor era quitar a Bella de en medio. Yo me negué en rotundo, no la había salvado para ser yo su verdugo. Pero entonces Alice me mostró una visión, una hermosa Bella, más pálida, y con los ojos de un rojo rubí, una Bella vampira.

Aquella misma noche acudí a la habitación de Bella para impedir que cualquiera de mis hermanos pudiera hacerle daño. Era muy interesante cuando dormía, ella hablaba en sueños.

-¿Por qué es todo tan verde?-susurraba en sueños.-Marcianos, pueblo de marcianos.-me reí.-Mamá, mamá, te echo de menos, mamá.

¿Quién me iba a decir que la persona cuya mente no podía leer me desvelaría todos sus pensamientos durante sus sueños?

Pero mi mundo volvió a temblar aquella noche, cuando de repente ella volvió a hablar:

-Edward.-suspiró.


	24. Chapter 24

A ver sé que os debo una explicación y os la voy a dar, he empezado la universidad, para lo que he debido mudarme de ciudad a 200 km de mi casa, tengo muchísimo trabajo, y son 5 fics los que tengo pendientes, realmente es difícil llevarlo todo al día. He conseguido un rato para los fics y me he puesto como una loca, intentaré tardar menos, pero ya os digo que estoy al completo, pero JAMÁS ABANDONARÉ LAS HISTORIAS.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Forks  
(2005)**

Tuve que alejarme de Bella para que ella se olvidara de nosotros y de lo que pudiera saber. Pero nadie me impedía seguir viéndola por las noches, ella no se enteraba de mi presencia y yo era feliz oyendo mi nombre de sus labios.

Me dolía cada mirada que tenía que evitar, cada palabra que no le podía decir...Hasta que, sin entender muy bien por qué, me puse celoso cuando Mike Newton le pidió ir al baile. Ella se negó de una forma muy cortés, pero el sentimiento que había despertado en mí era totalmente nuevo, y no podía seguir con mi actitud hacia ella. Así que aquel día volví a hablar con ella. Aunque al principio todo fue un poco frío luego nuestra relación fue mejorando.

Bella se negó a ir al baile con todos los que se lo pidieron con la excusa de que estaría en Seattle, en realidad, Bella odiaba bailar, su equilibrio era nulo, y era capaz de tropezar incluso con sus propios pies. Aún estando en el punto de vista de alguien con equilibrio perfecto debo decir que Bella era demasiado torpe incluso para ser humana. Pero eso no la hacía parecer tonta, al menos no para mí, solo la hacía más adorable si cabía.

Aproveché la oportunidad y le propuse a Bella acompañarla a su viaje a Seattle, y ella, afortunadamente para mí, aceptó.

A partir de entonces, ella comenzó a confiar más en mí y yo en ella. Nos comenzamos a sentar juntos en la cafetería, alejados del resto de estudiantes. Recuerdo un episodio especialmente divertido cuando en clase de biología hicieron la prueba del RH. Yo, naturalmente, me ausenté. Pero mientras esperaba en el coche, vi a una desmayada Bella, acompañada de Newton. Ese día me enteré de la poca tolerancia de Bella a la sangre, ya fuera verla o simplemente olerla. La llevé en brazos a la enfermería y después la acompañé a casa.

Cada momento juntos era miel en mis labios. Su presencia compensaba todas mis agonías de soledad del pasado. Ella era todo cuanto necesitaba. Intentaba recordar que cada minuto que ella pasaba conmigo, estaba en peligro. Pero mi corazón tenía prioridades, bueno solo una, Bella Swan.

Pero definitivamente yo no era el único peligro de Bella, ella era un imán. Solo ella podía irse a Port Angeles a comprar vestidos con sus amigas y darse un susto de muerte.

Bella se había vuelto una obsesión para mí, necesitaba saber dónde estaba a cada momento, pero evitando que ella supiera esa faceta mía. Cuando Jessica y Ángela le propusieron acompañarlas a por sus vestidos para el baile, no lo vi peligroso, ¡qué equivocado estaba!

Bella se escabulló para ir a comprar unos libros. Ya había anochecido y unos hombres la acorralaron en un callejón. Aún me inunda la ira cuando recuerdo sus pensamientos. Por fortuna llegué antes de que pudieran tocarla. La acompañé a cenar seguro de que en segundos sufriría un colapso nervioso, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver su tranquilidad.

Bella me contó que tenía sospechas acerca de lo que yo era en realidad. Pero no me lo diría si yo no le daba las respuestas que quería. Le confesé que podía leer mentes y que desde que la conociera, prácticamente, había estado manteniéndola a salvo.

Más tarde, en el coche, de vuelta a Forks, Bella me explicó que unos de los indios quileute le había hablado sobre nuestro tratado y mi naturaleza. Ella había investigado pero solo había encontrado absurdos mitos y habladurías.

-¿No te convencieron?-le pregunté.

-No. Entonces decidí...

-¿El qué?-la presioné.

-Que no importaba. No me importa lo que seas.-admitió.

Forks  
(2005)

De vuelta a Forks, tras el incidente de Port Angeles, Bella y yo tuvimos una de nuestras conversaciones más profundas. Intenté que ella no olvidara lo peligroso que yo era, y en especial para ella. Pero fue imposible que ella entrara en razón. Entonces me di cuenta que al igual que habían surgido sentimientos en mí que me obligaban a protegerla y a estar con ella, también había surgido en ella, por lo que se negaba a apartarse de mí, por muy peligroso que fuera.

A partir de ese día la recogía cada mañana en su puerta para llevarla al instituto .Comenzamos a interrogarnos, ambos queríamos saberlo todo del otro. Cada detalle era importante, cada recuerdo, cada palabra que pudiéramos intercambiar sabía bien. En cuanto me acercaba a Bella su corazón se disparaba y un precioso rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Me encantaba ver que yo la alteraba tanto, y aunque no fuera visible en mí, ella me alteraba mucho más a mí.

El único defecto de Bella eran sus amistades: Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley...Solo Angela Weber era de fiar. El resto o estaban demasiado "interesados" en Bella, o simplemente la utilizaban. Me crispaban los nervios sus pensamientos. Pero a partir de que comenzáramos a acercarnos ella se fue distanciando, por suerte o por desgracia, de todos ellos.

Nuestro encuentro en Port Angeles y nuestras "citas" diarias para almorzar en la cafetería no solo pusieron celosa a Jessica que vio como la patosa chica nueva le quitaba todas las oportunidades conmigo, sino que aprovechando la situación se alió con Lauren para criticar a Bella, pero como de costumbre, a sus espaldas.

Nuestra verdadera cita en Seattle se acercaba, pero Alice me advirtió de que haría sol, lo que me impediría exponerme ante el resto de la gente. Pero me apenaba tener que cancelar mis planes con Bella, por lo que le propuse ir a otro lugar. Ella no sabía aún donde iríamos, pero yo estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme lo que pensarán mis hermanos. Era su problema si no lo aceptaban, yo iba a estar con Bella. Así que, finalmente y a regañadientes, aceptaron que yo estaría con ella. Mis padres se mostraban felices de verme feliz. Y poco a poco el hecho de que yo estuviera con una humana fue perdiendo importancia, hasta que a la mayoría solo les importó que yo me mostraba feliz. Y como si nada, Bella pasó a ser un nuevo tema de apuestas para Jasper y Emmett.

Mi primera cita con Bella es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos y dulces que conservo. Desde que llegáramos a Forks descubrí un pequeño prado maravilloso donde solía perderme cuando la situación me sobrepasaba. A Bella le brillaron los ojos cuando lo vio, y aún más cuando me vio resplandecer bajo la luz del sol.

Aún puedo recordar el tacto de sus manos deslizándose por mi piel, acariciando mis brazos, intentando encontrar en ellos una explicación del brillo que mostraban. Jamás me había sentido tan cerca de alguien como aquel día. Fue perfecto, incluso aunque cometí algunos errores y me vi en apuros a veces, no hubiera cambiado nada de aquel día.

Era tan fácil hablar con ella, no había necesidad de pensar las respuestas, era como una parte de mí. Ella era la perfección y yo los errores. Pero no me importaba equivocarme, ella siempre era mi solución.

Intenté de nuevo explicarle a Bella lo peligroso que yo era, en especial para ella. No lo comprendió exactamente, ¿por qué su olor era tan irresistible para mí? Intenté hacerle la analogía con las preferencias por la comida, o quizá con una adicción para que ella comprendiera.

-Quizá podría usar un heroinómano para el ejemplo.-propuse.

-Así que, ¿soy tu marca de heroína?-me preguntó sin asustarse en absoluto.

-Exactamente, tú eres mi marca de heroína.-le sonreí.

Cada momento era como si encajaran en un puzzle que antes tenía incompleto, Bella era mi pieza, ella me complementaba. Podía responder a cada una de sus preguntas. Le conté todo lo que quiso saber, sentía no solo que quería hacerlo, sino que era necesario, para que ella fuese parte de mí o que fuese mía, ya que yo era completamente suyo. Para mí era evidente lo que sentía por ella, jamás me había comportado así. Solo con unas cuantas palabras pude expresar todo lo que sentía por ella pero sin que olvidara el peligro que yo representaba:

-Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja.-murmuré.

-¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!-repuso.

-¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!-repliqué yo.

Cada roce, cada caricia, lo cerca que estuvimos...Todo fue tan hermoso, pero no se puede comparar a todo lo que sentí en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, compartiendo nuestro primer beso. Que no sería el último.


	25. Chapter 25

Siento la tardanza, pero de verdad que estoy ajetreadísima, pero ya os dije que aunque tarde continuaré siempre mis historias.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Forks  
(2005)**

Después de mi primera cita con Bella ni ella ni yo queríamos separarnos durante la noche, así que me quedé con ella. Le confesé que la había visto dormir en otras ocasiones porque me resultaba interesante porque hablaba en sueños, ella se avergonzó mostrando ese encantador color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó avergonzada.

-Pronunciaste mi nombre.-admití.

-¿Mucho?-inquirió.

-¿Cuánto entiendes por mucho?-contesté.

-¡Ay no!-volvió a avergonzarse agachando la cabeza. Yo deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.-le prometí.

Si era hermoso verla dormir desde su mecedora cada noche, hacerlo abrazado a ella no tenía comparación. Estuvo haciéndome preguntas hasta que cayó finalmente dormida en mis brazos.

Me sentía como si fuera un libro en el que venía escrito toda mi vida y Bella pasaba las páginas leyéndome libremente, pues este libro se había escrito para ella.

Me escapé durante la noche a mi casa para asegurarles que no había hecho ninguna estupidez y que Bella estaba sana y salva. Tras lo que algunos me pidieron que la llevara a casa para que pudieran conocer. Me emocionó el hecho de que quisieran que ella formara parte de su vida como ya lo era de la mía, una parte imprescindible.

Aquella mañana pude ver lo rápido que había avanzado nuestra relación en tan solo un día. Ya hablábamos de nosotros como novios, o incluso algo más que eso. Mis deseos de acariciar a Bella o besarla ya no eran solo deseos, podía hacerlo, y adoraba como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo hacía.

Le propuse ir a mi casa a conocer a mi familia. Una persona con un olor tan delicioso en una casa de vampiros, y ella se preocupa por qué ponerse, era simplemente Bella.

Excluyendo la antipatía de Rosalie y lo tenso que se mostraba Jasper la visita a casa de los Cullen fue bastante bien.

Cada vez Bella era más parte de mí, conocía mi historia, conocía a mi familia, mi casa, mi habitación. Ella se convirtió en parte de mi vida, es por eso que aparece en esta historia, y es el personaje de mayor importancia.

Durante toda mi vida vampírica creí que habíamos perdido el alma al transformarnos, pero ahora empezaba a albergar dudas. Porque si yo no tenía alma, ¿qué le había entregado a Bella que me había atado completamente a ella y la había hecho dueña de todos mis sentimientos?

Fue mientras que Bella y yo estábamos en mi habitación que entró Alice proponiéndonos jugar al béisbol y que yo al aceptar llevar a Bella cometería uno de los mayores errores de mi larga existencia.

Forks  
(2005)

Durante el partido de béisbol, aparecieron en el prado tres nómadas. Se presentaron como Laurent, James y Victoria. No parecía haber peligro hasta que James captó el delicioso olor de Bella. Me coloqué delante de ella, defendiéndola, y eso solo consiguió aumentar su ansia por conseguirla. James era un rastreador, le gustaba jugar para conseguir a sus víctimas y Bella le suponía todo un reto que no iba a dejar marchar. Toda mi familia se colocó defendiendo a mi pequeña y frágil Bella. Los nómadas decidieron retirarse pero James no iba a perder este juego.

Saqué a Bella del claro con Emmett y Alice cubriéndonos. Nos montamos en el coche. Yo era incapaz de pensar, solo podía ver que Bella estaba en peligro, por mi culpa, que James jamás dejaría de buscarla. La llevaría lejos, muy lejos. Pero ella se negaba solo gritaba que la llevara de regreso con Charlie. Entre mis hermanos y Bella me convencieron que lo mejor era que fuera a ver a Charlie, le hiciera creer que se quería ir de Forks para volver a Phoenix, el rastreador pensaría que era un farol y por eso lo haríamos. Pero yo no podría acompañarla, pues surgirían las sospechas. Me dolía tanto tener que dejarla marchar, no podía separarme de ella, pero si quería salvarla no me quedaba de otra.

Ella se marcharía con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix, Esme y Rosalie intentarían distraer a Victoria, y nosotros iríamos a darle caza a James. Por fortuna Laurent se desvinculó del juego, marchándose a Denali, lo que nos daba una cierta ventaja, 7 contra 2, pero por mínima que fuera la posibilidad de que a Bella le ocurriera, seguía existiendo.

Así que lo decidí, pelearía hasta la muerte con ese James. Después de todo, si alguien debía sufrir algún daño era yo. Quizá mi pelea les diera ventaja a mi familia para acabar con él, y Bella estaría al fin a salvo.

Me despedí de ella con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero sabiendo que quizá no fuera así. No se lo dije, simplemente la besé como no lo había hecho nunca y me marché.

Intentamos atraerlo en una trampa digiriéndonos al norte, pero finalmente se dio cuenta y desapareció. Solo supimos que había cogido un avión. Entonces llamamos a Alice, que nos contó que había "visto" a James en Phoenix, en una sala de ballet a la que Bella acudía de pequeña.

No lo pensé, teníamos que ir a Phoenix, recogería a Bella y me la llevaría donde fuera necesario, pero no la dejaría en la misma ciudad que él.

Emmett, Carlisle y yo cogimos un avión hasta Phoenix en cuanto pudimos. Esperaba encontrarme con esos preciosos ojos de color chocolate a mi llegada, pero ella no estaba, solo una temblorosa Alice, que me contó que se les había escapado dejándome una nota:

Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo—. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.  
No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor.  
Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, por favor es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí.  
Te quiero,perdóname  
Bella

Alice me contó que en su última visión solo había visto a Bella muerta en aquel estudio de ballet. Eché a correr olvidando de mi familia. No podía parar de pensar qué pasaría si llegaba tarde, ¿y si ella ya había muerto? Yo no quería vivir si no era con ella, Bella lo era todo para mí. Si ella moriría yo me iría con Bella, mis hermanos no me ayudarían, si debía acudir a los Vulturis, lo haría.

Cuando llegué podía oler la sangre de Bella nada más entrar, y entonces la vi. Estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, sangraba mucho. Me sentí morir, era como si el cuerpo que había allí fuera el mío, después de todo era mi vida la que estaba allí muriendo.


End file.
